The Curse of Silence
by Samwise the Strong
Summary: Kili is unable to speak due to circumstances beyond his control. The fortress of Dol Guldur is becoming restless. Saruman the White is seeking power. Thranduil seeks a cure for his ill son. They do not know it yet, but they are all tied up in a prophecy that will bring all races together and will bring the one ring into the light. Very AU.
1. Chapter 1

The Curse of Silence Chapter 1

This is an AU story where the dwarves have always lived in Erebor (no dragon), but most of the rest of the lore is in place, especially the issue of the ring.

Kili had never spoken a word in his life. He was completely mute to the despair of his family who did not and probably could not understand. The whole of Erebor knew that Kili was mute, but it was only the closest of family and friends who knew the truth about Kili. Kili had a voice, and could use it, but he was told that he was never allowed to. He was told this because whenever he opened his mouth to make sound, his voice was not his own. His mother and father had realized this very early on when he had opened his mouth to cry, only the most inhuman of sounds escaped his lips. It was not animalistic, for no animal they knew made such a sound. There were never any words that anyone could understand, just a loud glaring roar, and perhaps something that sounded akin to a blurred mumbling. If anything it was more alien than animal.

So when he was old enough to understand, Kili was told that he must never use his voice, as the other dwarves would not understand. As one of the royal family, he might have had some semblance of protection from those who might want to hurt him for being such a freak, however, the council would not look kindly upon him and he would certainly be shunned by all, none being able to acknowledge his existence. He would then be alone, for absolutely none would be allowed to acknowledge him, and he would eventually have to leave forever, never to return. While mutism was still a defect, it was certainly better that being labeled a complete freak of nature and being banished because of it. So that was what his parents went with. Only the most trusted of the family understood everything. That consisted of Dis, Kili's mother, his father, elder brothers Thorin and Frerin, and eldest son, Fili, when he was able to understand.

Thror still ruled, despite severe old age. He refused to give up the throne and was determined that he would die upon it. The loss of his son, Thrian had broken his heart, especially because no one knew what had happened to him. Thrain had gone out on a hunting trip one fine day and had never returned. At first, Thror had blamed Thranduil, the elf king of the Greenwood. However, Thranduil made it quite clear that he did not have the dwarf king's son. Thror did not believe him, and so withheld things from Thranduil that he had always wanted returned. The two were constantly bickering, and it made things incredibly tense between the two kingdoms.

It was decided that Kili should learn Iglishmek very early on because it would make it far easier for him to communicate amongst other dwarves. He was also a master writer from very early on, and became very good at acting things out. And then there was Fili, his elder brother and almost constant companion. Fili understood Kili better than anyone else. They had the strongest of bonds and Fili always did his best to protect his little brother from everything.

Tie passed and King Thror died. Eldest grandson Thorin took his place, though it grieved him that he would never know what happened to his father. Fili was approaching his eighty-second birthday, and had become the finest of young dwarves. He was strong, smart, popular. The perfect young prince. In some ways, all Kili could do was envy him, for there many of those things he would never be. Still, he loved his brother more than anything, and was glad for him always.

On the day of his birthday, Fili decided to go on a hunt, and he invited Kili and some others to go with him. Dwalin, Thorin's most trusted friend had decided to join them and keep an eye out...As Dis had insisted that he do so. She was not worried about Fili, but more for the sake of Kili who might have trouble getting things across to people and who might be in need of some extra shielding, so to say. As they made their way toward the edge of the Greenwood (for only the outskirts were allowed to the dwarves) it seemed to Kili that Fili was paying more attention to his friends than he was to his brother. That night at they camped, he made his feelings known.

He sat across for Fili by the campfire. At first he was not sure if he should "say" something, but he was, indeed, frustrated, so he thought it was best he let Fili know. He got his brothers attention and then began to sign. _You've been ignoring me today, brother._

Fili was surprised by this reaction from Kili. _Have I? It's just..._

 _It's your birthday and you would rather spend it with friends. Did you bring me out of pity because I don't have any?_

 _Don't be childish, Kili. I wanted you here because you're my brother and I want to share this day with you._

 _Are you sure?_ Kili asked, forlorn. _It seems like more and more, you're leaving me behind._

Fili gave his brother a smile and reached over, patting him on the shoulder. _Kili, I love you as I always have and I always will. We have just grown up. My feelings will never change for you, but a new life must begin for me. I have to think about the future, getting married, having a family...If the fates are in my favor. But you will always be my beloved brother._

Kili reached over, hugging his brother and giving his a wide smile. _Happy birthday, Fili._

 _Thank you, brother._

Then, Kili heard it, a twig snapping out in the woods. He held up his hand to silence everyone. Dwalin got to his feet and raised his ax. They could all hear it now. There was something out there. Several somethings as Kili now heard it. When the shadows burst out of the forest, the small company of mostly young dwarves had no chance. Very soon everyone was rendered unconscious. Everyone but Kili, who stared down the robed masked bandits. Who were they and what did they want? They had surrounded him now and were slowly backing him into a tree. When he felt it brush against his back, he knew there was nowhere to go. He drew his sword and prepared to fight.

Then, instead of attacking, the shadow shapes began to whirl around him, disorienting him. He swung at them but hit nothing. One of them made a grab for his sword and it was pulled from his hand. Another seemed to aim a blow at him. It may have seemed like a shadow, but the blow was real enough. It hit Kili upside he head and h fell to the ground, dazed. The shadows stilled themselves again, and one bent over him. It touched it's cold hand to his forehead, and then he knew no more.

As Fili woke, the first thing he saw was the shadow creatures picking up the limp form of his brother. Then they turned back into whispering shadows and disappeared with him. Fili jumped to his feet, called after them, but they were gone. Kili was gone. He cursed himself, as he went to where he had seen them with Kili. He looked for any kind of a trail they might have left, but there was nothing. He fell to his knees and began to weep. The only thing he would remember about this birthday was the gift of failure.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Tauriel, the captain of Thranduil's guard, was just returning after doing some reconnaissance around the fortress of Dol Guldur. When she reported to Thranduil that it looked like it had not been abandoned, he did not seem surprised by this. He thanked her for her service, but had one last thing to say before she left. "Oh Tauriel. I know you have been gone for a long while, and that you must be quite weary, but I have left something in your room and I would like very much for you to take care of it."

She didn't know what this meant, or why he had left her something to take care of. "Think of it as your new assignment." He added.

"Of course, my King." She said. He motioned her off, and she left. As she made her way through the halls of the palace, she wondered at his words. Something that he very much wished her to take care of? It had better not be an animal, as she had no patience for animals. What she had really been hoping for was some relaxation, maybe a hot bath, but apparently she would have to deal with this first.

As she opened the door to her room, she was relieved when she didn't see a puppy pissing on her floor. However she did hear strange noises coming from the closet. She gave a long sigh...It was an animal, wasn't it. She was beginning to wonder if Thranduil really did hate her. Everyone said he did, but she would have liked to have believed otherwise. She went to the closet and opened it up.

What she found there was not what she expected. A young dwarf? Wrists tied behind him to bound ankles, big brown eyes, staring at her in fear and red rimmed from possible weeping. What was this about? He does hate me, doesn't he? She thought to herself. At least it hasn't pissed in the closet.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Hello all! Yes I have started another one...And hope to start at least two more along with getting back to the others. Why? Because I am just that crazy! Also, this is not going to be a smutty fic, and I don't usually do fics with Tauriel, but I figured I might as well use it since it's in the tool box. This whole situation with Kili in the closet will be explained next time. Yes I will get to it. Yes this is slightly AU and will probably get to be more so. Anyway, tell me what you think, I am always happy to hear from you. Hope to start the sequel to Fly Away Little Birds soon. Cheers! STS


	2. Chapter 2

The Curse of Silence Chapter 2

Tauriel did not quite know what she was suppose to do with the scared young dwarf she found in her closet. She reached out to try and take him out, but he shrank back as much as he could, baring his teeth. "Well I have to get you out of there, don't I?" She said. The dwarf did not reply, he just sat back, eyeing her suspiciously and quivering with either fear or anger, it didn't really matter which. Finally she had had enough, reached in and grabbed his arm and hauled him out. The dwarf opened his mouth in a silent cry of surprise and possible pain, but no sound came out. She put his on the floor in front of her and studied him for a moment. He was struggling as best he could, but only ended up falling forward onto his face. She sat him upright again. He spat and tried to bite at her leg. She gave him a little kick in the side, not a really bad one, but enough to remind him that he was the prisoner here. He fell on his side and curled up a bit and began to weep softly.

"Excuse me for a bit," she said. She took his arm again and hauled him back to the closet, depositing him inside and locking the door again. She was going to go have a chat with Thranduil. When the elf king saw her coming, he knew she was livid, which brought a sort of smile to his face. She came to a halt in front of him and began to glare daggers. "Why is there a young dwarf tied up in my closet, your majesty?"

"Because I need someone to take care of him, and you seemed like the best person for the job."

"Why not put him in the cells?"

"Because he is technically not a prisoner."

"I don't understand," she said, bewildered. "Who is he, why is he here?"

"The dwarf is Kili, son of Dis, and he does not speak. I believe that he suffers from the same affliction that my son Legolas does. You know that we have been trying for years to cure him of this, but it will not go. From what I know, there are also two others who suffer from this affliction, a halfling in the Shire, and a boy in the care of Lord Elrond. I believe that if we can bring them all together, we may be able to find a way to lift this affliction from all of them."

"And you don't think the dwarves will come looking for their lost prince?" Tauriel asked.

"The magic I used to spirit this one away, was very old and very dark. There is no way that they could trace it back to me. They will probably assume that he was taken by the same beasts who took Thrain. Since it has been well established that I do not have Thrain and never had him, why should they suspect me?" Thranduil said.

Tauriel did not know if she was agreeable with this whole plan. "Very often things like this backfire, majesty. I know you want to cure your son, but do you think this is the best course of action?.

"I do," he said. "In a year or so, we shall set out for Imladris, and then the Shire and we will gather the other two. In the meantime we are preparing a special room for the dwarf. He may not leave this place, but I do not want him to feel like a lowly prisoner who belongs in the cells. He has done nothing wrong. In the meantime, while we are preparing his room, he will need someone to look after him. That is what I want from you. Keep him safe, and do not let him escape. You have no other duties, as of now."

"You're stripping me of my duties?" She said, exasperated.

"Until this is settled, yes."

"I'm the captain of your guard, not a babysitter!"

"This _is_ your duty now. Do what I have told you. Obey your king."

"Fine! I will take care of the little toad. But I won't like it!"

"I am not asking you to like it, I am asking you to do it. A week at the most. You can handle the dwarf for a week, can't you?"

"Yes majesty." She said defeated. "I can handle it."

"Good. Now go."

She left the king to his contemplation and returned to her room. She went to the dwarf and pulled him out of the closet again. She really just wanted to rest, but she couldn't right now. She cut his ropes. Once on his feet, which were quite cramped, he still managed to make a run for the door. She went after him, grabbing him and hauling him back toward the bed, where she restrained him with the rope again, tying him with hands behind him to the bed post and helping him slide to the floor. He gave a few weary tugs to the rope, but it was no use, so he hung his head again and tried to disappear into himself. She then realized that she would have to try and find better restraints for him. Pain in the ass...

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

When Fili returned with the bad news that Kili had been stolen away from them, Thorin and his mother were livid. Not with him specifically, but with the fact that another of their line had been taken. Thorin listened to all accounts of the attack and did just as Thranduil thought he would and attributed the kidnapping to the same creatures who had taken his father. Fili wasn't convinced.

"We have to go after them!" He said.

"Go after who, Fili?" Thorin asked. "As you yourself noted, they were some kind of apparitions. Creatures that cannot be followed. That may not even be real or from this world! How do you expect us to follow them?"

"I don't know. There must be a way though. I have to find Kili!"

"Kili is gone, Fili. Probably dead by now, and if he is not, he is probably wishing he was. I have no idea how my father died, but I am sure that he is dead. If these are the same creatures..."

"I have to go." Fili said. "I have to go and help him. If there is any chance that he is still alive, I have to help."

"You will not go." Thorin said pointedly. "You are my last heir. You will stay here and fulfill your duty."

"And what? Just give up like you did?"

Fili had said the wrong thing. Thorin rose from his throne and stepped over to where Fili stood before him and slapped him hard across the face. "How dare you say such things! I looked for my father endlessly. Both me and your other uncle. We searched until there was nowhere else to search, but there was nothing. He was our father, Fili. Your mother's father, and it broke all of our hearts. Kili is gone, Fili. He is not coming back. I suggest you mourn for him, for that is all you can do. I love you, Fili. I love both of you, and I know this has broken your heart, but there is nothing you can do. I am sorry."

Fili said nothing, he simply walked away. That night, he snuck out of the palace, and he went to look for himself. As he entered the forest, he knew that he would not come back without Kili.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

By the third day, Tauriel was quite tired of the young dwarf. She provided him with things to write, but he stubbornly refused to communicate with her. She just knew that he was insulting her when he was using his dwarf sign language. She made sure that he was fed and watered, and he had sort of made the closet his own now, having taken his bedding into the closet he now slept in there. He still wept sometimes and she was pretty sure that he was wiping snot all over her clothes.

When she went to make her meager rounds in the palace, she had to take him with her, as she had learned, even restrained, a dwarf could still ruin your room if you left him in it. Things strewn everywhere and a frustrated dwarf lying in the middle of the room, staring at the ceiling wishing he was somewhere else. He wore very light manacles upon his wrists, and with a length of chain, she just led him around like a puppy. He followed grudgingly. Every time she looked over her shoulder at him he was either glaring at her or giving her puppy eyes. She quite preferred the glaring.

The at one point he decided he was not going to follow anymore. He simply sat down in the middle of a corridor and refused to move. Tauriel was frustrated. She bent over him, and grabbing a fist full of hair, she pulled his head back so that he would look up at her. "Do you know what we inflict upon obstinate, stubborn dwarves? You're not going to like it." At first there was a flicker of fear in his eyes, but then he began to glare again and kicked at her leg.

Now she was angry. She grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and began to drag him through the corridors. "Let me show you what we do to them. Maybe you will learn your lesson!" She said. Now he was afraid, and he began to squirm, but her hold was tight, and he had made her truly angry. Was she going to hurt him? He couldn't stop her if she was. Finally, they made their way down some stairs, which was not very comfortable in Kili's position, and they came to a space surrounded by barred rooms. "How would you like to spend some time in a nice cell, dwarf?"

As she loomed over him, they heard the sound of bars rattling nearby, and Kili heard a familiar voice. "Kili?!"

Kili looked into the cell behind him and was overjoyed by what he saw. _Fili?!_ He mouthed the name. He struggled out of the elf's grip and ran to the cell door. It was Fili. He reached through the bars and held Fili as best he could as tears filled his eyes. Fili hugged him back fiercely. Fili had found Kili. The elf just huffed at this happy reunion. Great...Now there was another one.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Okay, hello ladies and gents. Happy to be back again...Haha. So I explained the dwarf in the closet bit. Also added some drama and ended with some comedy, if that's what you want to call it, haha. Thank you for follows and favorites! And thank you to Celebrisilweth and CatsYay for the reviews. Glad you are liking it thus far. Always happy to see feedback, so if there's anything you want to say, questions, comments, whatever, let me know. Hope to get back to The Light of the Mountain, but have a nine pager due tomorrow (or at least a draft) and need to work on that for the next two days. Looking forward to graduating! Anyway, cheers! STS


	3. Chapter 3

The Curse of Silence Chapter 3

Finally, then embrace ended, and Kili stepped away from Fili for a moment to sign to him. _Fili, I'm so happy to see you!_ Kili had tears running down his face. _I don't know what they want, Fili. They haven't told me anything. I don't think they'll ever let me go..._ He stepped to the bars again and attempted to hug Fili, but Tauriel was there. She gripped the back of his jacket and pulled him away, pushing him behind her. She leaned in to talk to the other dwarf.

"He knows you. Who are you, dwarf?" She asked sternly.

"I don't see where it's any of your business, elf, but I am his brother. Why have you kidnapped Kili?"

"That information comes on a need to know basis, and you don't need to know." She said with a slight sneer. "Come dwarf!" she said as she began to pull on Kili's chain. Kili was having none of it. He fought to try and get back to Fili.

Fili said, "please, if you will not let me out, please let him stay with me. He's alone and scared. Let me take care of him."

Tauriel thought about this for a moment and finally, she pulled Kili to the cell door. She released him from his chains and then shoved him into the cell with Fili. "There. I hope you enjoy his company more than I have." She stormed out of the dungeons.

Kili sat down on the cot and Fili joined him. Fili said, _Kili I have been so worried for you. Thorin thinks that you were taken by the same creature that took his father. He thinks you're dead. Now he probably thinks both of us are dead._

 _You probably shouldn't have come,_ Kili said despondently. _Now neither of us will leave this place. Mum's probably beside herself._

 _Well I couldn't just leave you, you idiot. I had to find you._

 _Why?_ Kili asked.

 _Do we have to go over this again, Kili? You're my brother. I would never leave you if I thought there was any chance that I could help you. Have they hurt you, Kili?_

 _The only thing lacking is kindness. They have told me nothing about why I am here. I don't know what they want with me._

 _Don't worry, Kili. We'll figure this out._

A couple of elven guards came down into the dungeons and came and unlocked the cell. They pulled Kili out of Fili's grasp, but it was not Kili that they took. Kili was left alone in the cell while Fili was being led away. "Don't worry, Kili!" He cried over his shoulder as they led him. "I'll be back!" He heard a shaking of the bars which he knew would be Kili's only response.

After some time, the elves led Fili to the throne room, where the elf king Thranduil sat in all his glory. Fili glared up at the smug looking king, and tried to steel himself for what would surely be an emotionally taxing conversation. Finally he came to was placed before the throne, the two guards bowed and stepped away for a moment.

"Fili, son of Dis I presume?"

"And you are Thranduil, king of the wood elves. Now we know each other so perhaps you would like to explain a few things, like why you found it necessary to kidnap my brother?"

The elf merely smiled at the young dwarf. "Your brother is here because he suffers from an ailment. An ailment that I am most interested in curing."

"You're going to cure my brother? That isn't possible. And why are you so damn interested in curing him anyway? What's this got to do with you, elf king?"

"You don't need to know that at the moment." Thranduil said. "All you need to know is that I am going to try and find a cure for him. In that time you both shall remain here. You may leave when this is all over."

"So what happens if you don't find a cure, majesty?" Fili asked sarcastically.

"Then I suppose you shall never leave this place."

Fili's eyes widened in fear. "You can't do that. You can't just keep us prisoner here. We haven't done anything!"

"I know, but that doesn't really matter. Take him away." The elf said with a gesture of his hand. The elves grabbed Fili and began to haul him away, but he greatly protested. "You can't do this to us! You can't do this elf! I hope my Uncle Thorin comes here and cuts your head off!"

Thranduil smiled at this and gave the dwarf a little nod as he disappeared into the corridor. Fili was thrown back into the cell with Kili. Immediately he tried to get to the door and at least make a swing at the elves who had manhandled him, but they slammed the door in his face, so he made do with spitting on their shoes, and then went and sat by his brother again. Kili sat by his side and tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention. Fili smiled at him wearily.

I _t's alright Kili. The elf says that he's going to try and cure you, but both you and I know that's not possible. But I'm gonna get us out of here Kili._

 _He won't just let us go when he figures out it's impossible?  
I'm sorry, Kili. He says we'll be stuck here forever. _He rested his head upon Kili's shoulder who in turn rested his head against Fili's. The foreseeable future seemed pretty bleak.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Fili and Kili spent the next few days in the cell, signing to each other and braiding each other's hair and engaging in random dwarf stuff...Or at least that was the way it seemed to Tauriel, who was still technically in charge of them. She had no idea that dwarves made such a fuss over hair and beards. They were more vain than elves. And she still knew damn well that they were making fun of her in that damn dwarf sign language. Even the one who could talk refused to talk with her, which was annoying to no end.

Finally the guest room was ready, and she was to take them to it. She put the manacles on the younger one, but the elder one gave up more of a fight, but finally she managed to chain him. "Come along dwarf." She said, yanking the chain.

Fili stumbled forward a bit and said. "Careful, you! I am a prince of Erebor, we both are, and we shouldn't be treated in such a way by the likes of you. Whatever you are. But I get the feeling that it's whatever you scrape up off the very bottom of the elvish barrel."

She gave him a hard backhanded slap that sent him crashing to the floor. Kili stepped between then, but the elf pushed him out of the way. She reached down and pulled Fili up by the front of his jacket so that their faces were inches apart. "You will never speak to me in such a way again, or I will make you suffer. I may not be able to kill you, but I know of a few lovely punishments that would turn you into dwarf jelly. So I suggest you watch yourself." She set the dwarf back on his feet and began to lead them away.

The room was nice, and looked very much like it would have been a regular guestroom in a beautiful elvish house. There were comfortable looking beds, a table, chairs, books shelves with books upon them...Large windows that let in a lot of sun...With heavy bars upon them that probably would not be easily dealt with. She released them from their chains, but it was clear that there was no way to get out. So they would simply have to make the best of it. They spent their days after that in utter boredom, and Fili often found himself in verbal sparring matches with the ridiculous she-elf that seemed to be their keeper. He didn't like her at all.

Then one day, they came to the room, three guards and that woman. Two of them held Fili while the other two took Kili away. Fili fought as hard as he could to get to Kili, but the door was slammed in his face and locked. All he could do was sit on the floor against the door and wait to see if they would bring him back. When he heard the voice, he knew they were doing something to him. It had never been that loud before. However there was nothing Fili could do but wait and listen. The voice sounded a few more times, and then was silent. _They will bring him back to me._ Fili thought. _They have to._

Finally they brought an exhausted looking Kili back into the room. He seemed to be unconscious and they held Fili back as Kili was placed upon the bed. When they left, Fili rushed to Kili's side. It seemed the younger dwarf was simply asleep, and Fili wondered then if he should try and wake Kili. But he had to know that Kili was alright. He shook his brother. "Kili!" No response. "Kili!"

Kili eyes snapped open and he sat up in bed, frightened eyes looking around as if for danger. When his eyes landed on Fili, he knew he was somewhat safe and he collapsed back onto the bed again. His hands came up and he began to sign furiously. At first Fili didn't understand. "Kili, slow down, I don't understand."

Kili slowed his hands. _Fili, they made me do it! They made me use the voice! I didn't want to, but they hit me, and they threatened you. I had to._

Fili got a good look at Kili's face now, and there were a couple of bruises forming on the side of his face. "Those damn cowards. I heard the voice, Kili. I'm so sorry. I have never heard it that loud before."

 _That's because there was someone else, Fili. A young elf. He has it too. We used it together. He didn't want to either though. They hit him too._

This made no sense. Why would they keep it a secret that one of their own was similarly afflicted? Why would they hit him. "Why did they hit him, Kili?"

 _It was Thranduil. He hit the young elf. He said the elf was disappointing his mother, and that he should do it or he would never be worthy._

Worthy of what? Then Fili realized something, and he asked the elf bitch for an audience with the king. She agreed, but slapped him again for calling her an "elf bitch". When Fili faced Thranduil again, he had a slight smile on his face. "He's your son, isn't he? This young elf that you're forcing to speak."

"Yes, you're very smart aren't you?"

"I suppose. You're not doing this for Kili's sake. You kidnapped him out of pure selfishness, didn't you?"

"Again, you're very smart, master dwarf. However I grow weary of talking to you, so you will leave now."

As they began to drag him away once more, Fili said, "don't hurt Kili anymore you coward!" Again the king merely smiled and nodded.

When Fili was deposited back into the room, he went over and sat by Kili on the bed. Kili put his hand around Fili. The bruises upon Kili's face were now dark. "I'm sorry, Kili. I can't protect you. But I think until I figure some way out, you should cooperate."

 _You mean use the voice?_ Kili asked, astonished.

"Yes use the voice. Just for now. I think I have thought of something that might get us out of here."

 _Fili, the last time there were words._

 _Words?_ Fili asked. _What did the words say, Kili?_

 _I think it was a name...Or may two names, not sure. Smeagol? Gollum? I have never heard such names before._

 _Neither have I, Kili. Neither have I..._

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Hello ladies and gents. This is about to get intense. And soon they will be setting out for the Shire seeking people from two more races. What will happen when all four voices meet? Stay tuned! Thank you to Feathered Moon Wings and Celebrisilweth for reviewing and thanks for following and faving. See you all again soon. Also just got and Archive of our Own account but haven't posted anything yet. Still think I like this better, so that may just be for following fics, But I am hoping to start another dark fic soon feature everyone's favorite, mean Thorin and suffering Fili. Cheers! STS


	4. Chapter 4

The Curse of Silence Chapter 4

Saruman the White approached the ruins of Dol Guldur with trepidation. He had been told by Radagast the Brown that some evil was at work there, but in all truth, Saurman never took Radagast seriously. He was merely a ridiculous animal love, wizard of the lands. Radagast the bird tamer. Wizards as important as Saruman was had no time for fools like Radagast. However he foelt it best that he check things out, just in case ridiculous Radagast was on to something. Plus getting a chance to out-do Mithrandir was always a treat. How Saruman detested his "old friend", Gandalf the Grey.

When he entered the ruins, he definitely felt that something was amiss. As he climbed the stairs of the tower, the feeling only grew. When he finally came out onto the ruined platform, he came face to face with something he would have never expected. An apparition, wreathed in shadow. It was tall, and shaped almost like a man, but there was really no substance there. Just a terrible shadow. It reached out its hand, as if to touch him. Saruman recoiled. "What manner of demon are you?!"

"The call me the Necromancer," it said in an odd and inhuman whispering voice. "But I was know by another name once. Can you guess what that name was, Saruman the White?"

"You know me, but I can only truly guess at who you are. I have some idea, but it was believed that you were destroyed many long years ago."

"I cannot die, wizard." The strange apparition said. "I am sustained by the power that I myself created. Do you know of that power, and what holds it?"

"Isuldur's Bane. Has it been found?"

"No indeed, but I have heard the voices nearby. Those voices, possessed by the four races of Middle Earth were created by that magic and had remained dormant until now. If they are all brought together, they will point the way to Isuldur's Bane."

"You know much that I do not, Sauron the Great." Saurman said. "However, we remain enemies, my friend."

"Enemies? If we were enemies, you would have fought with me long before now. No you are listening to me, Saruman the White because you want to know."

"I want to know what?"

"You crave power, my friend. I can hear it in your voice. You are as greedy or greedier for it than any man. Why would you deny it?"

"You read me well," Saruman said. "I would take this thing, if I knew where it was."

"I know you would, which is why I need your help. I am not strong enough to leave this place myself yet, however you can do so for me. Find the four with the voices. Bring them together and make them reveal Isuldur's Bane. Bring it to me and you shall be greatly rewarded wizard, as the only one of your kind upon this Middle Earth."

Saruman thought this over for a moment. "Am I hearing you correctly? You will destroy my brethren and retain me?"

"They are fools who would try to stop me. You Saruman are the only wizard who will see reason. Join me, and you shall be the greatest wizard ever to walk these lands."

"But they are my brothers..."

"Family is only so useful, wizard. Will you help me?"

"You said the voices were nearby?"

"Two reside with king Thranduil, a young dwarf and a young elf, both princes. One is a hobbit of the Shire by the name of Bilbo Baggins, and the fourth is a young boy who resides in Imladris with Lord Elrond Halfelven. Find them and they will lead you to it."

"I will go and find the voices. I will accept what you have to offer. I will go now. Thank you, my Lord Sauron."

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Fili and Kili remained prisoners of Thranduil in the Greenwood which had grown dark of late. People had begun to call it Mirlwood, but that is neither here nor there. The boredom still ate at the two young dwarves when they were not being harassed by elves. When the elves did harass them, it was to take Kili away and force him to use the voice. They always brought him back in an unconscious state of exhaustion. Fili was beginning to worry that this was really hard on his little brother's body, and that it would really begin to hurt him soon. Fili had to discover a way out. Until then, he could only comfort Kili and pray that the next time wouldn't kill him.

Fili had come up with a sort of plan though, but he did not tell Kili about it. If it did not work out, he did not want to get the younger dwarf's hopes up, so for now, he kept it to himself. He had taken to reading out loud to Kili, which the younger dwarf seemed to enjoy. He still got into shouting matches with Tarahell, or whatever the hell her name was, which Kili did not enjoy. Other than that, there was really nothing else to do but stress, worry, and hurry up and wait.

One day they came and took Kili. Fili waited patiently for them to return him. When they did, they still held Fili back. Fili took advantage of this one night and whispered a knife out of one of the guard's sheaths. The guard hadn't noticed, and Fili quickly hid it away in his tunic. The next day when Kili was feeling better, Fili showed it to him. _What are you going to do with that?_ Kili asked.

 _I don't know. Maybe carve up a mouthy she-elf...But first we're going to get out of here with it._

 _Use it to pick the locks?_ Kili asked.

 _You can read me like a book, can't you brother?_ Fili gave him a wide smile and went to the door of their prison and began to pry at the lock.

Unfortunately for Fili, the door burst open at that moment, and there stood Tauriel and the elven guard who he had taken the knife from. The elf guard came forward and wrested the knife from Fili's hand, and Tauriel stepped forward and grabbed Fili by his shirt collar. "I knew he had it," said the Guard.

"You have been a pain in my side since you got here," Tauriel said, getting down in Fili's face. "Now I shall teach you a lesson."

Kili's eyes widened in fear, but Fili showed none, and merely brought his foot down upon hers. She gave a wince and a small grunt, but seemed otherwise unaffected. "Come with me." She growled as she dragged him from the room. Kili tried to follow, but he was thrown back by the guard who shut and locked the door. Kili banged on it from the other side, but there was nothing he could do. "I'll be back, Kili!" Fili called as he was dragged away. The banging upon the door continued.

Fili was taken back down to the dungeons, but Tauriel stopped him on the upper levels for a moment. "You really are a stupid dwarf, aren't you? Making trouble for me."

"That's because I hate you, you unholy bitch." He gave her a smug smile.

She slapped that smile off his face, and then lifted him (though he was heavier than he looked) and threw him face down upon a nearby table. The elf guard held him down and Tauriel pulled his tunic and undershirt up. "Unblemished. Apparently dwarves don't believe in punishing the unruly."

"What the hell are you doing?!" Fili said as he struggled.

"As I said, I am teaching you a lesson."

"What lesson is that? That you're a sadistic psycho bitch?!"

"For that, I think about ten now." She stepped into a nearby alcove and then returned. She held a cane out before Fili's face. "I suggest you prepare yourself dwarf."

"You can't do that!" He said in a panic now. "Please, don't do this. I won't do it again. Just let me go back to Kili and I'll be good."

A swift blow, a pinched cry and then an elven smirk. In fact two elven smirk, the guard was really pissed that the dwarf had stolen him knife. By the time it was over, fifteen blows had landed. The dwarf was a bad boy, he deserved to be punished. Then he was tossed into a cell and the door was locked firmly. She looked down on Fili, panting on the floor and felt momentarily guilty. Then he looked up at her and said, "unholy bitch..."

She kneeled down to his level. "I will inform the king of your disobedience. It is likely that he will be very disappointed."

"Do you think I care?!"

"I will also send the healer down to take care of some of those wounds."

"You said ten..."

"I did," she said. "I lied. Sometimes I do that. As for Kili. You won't be seeing him for a while."

"What? No! You can't do that to him!" Fili cried.

"You should have thought of that before your little escape attempt. Sorry _dwarf."_ She literally spat the last word and then left him alone in that cell as he screamed at her to let him return to Kili. He was ignored. Fili couldn't believe what they had done to him, and now they were punishing Kili as well. Then again, he had only himself to blame for that. He shouldn't have tried it. Eventually he went to the cell's cot and lay down on his belly, sighing heavily into the hard pillow.

A couple of days later, Thranduil did come to visit him. The elf looked more amused than angry. He stood outside the bars with a confident smirk upon his face. "Fili, Fili, Fili, when will you learn that insult and escape attempts will get you nowhere. Try flirting and charm next time. Ladies love a dwarf who can tell them they're beautiful."

"I'd just as soon kiss an orc!"

"Seriously dwarf, you do yourself no favors."

"Why are you really torturing Kili? Answer me that."

"I am trying to help my son. If I bring the voices together, it might cure them."

"Yeah, it 'might' cure them. In the meantime they have to suffer." Fili said. "Does that seem right to you?"

"You know nothing, Fili son of Dis. You are young and brave, but you have no wisdom or capacity for great thought." The elf king scowled at him. "I would never hurt my son if I did not feel it was necessary."

"No it's you who knows nothing." Fili said despondently. "Please, don't kill my brother on the chance that it might mean something. He doesn't deserve to die that way. Or to die here held by enemies and taken away from his family. He's alone right now...Completely alone..."

"Well, Fili, son of Dis, we leave my kingdom and travel to Imladris and the Shire soon. You will come with us and deal with your your brother. If either of you is not compliant, you shall both suffer. There are worse things than canes with which to damage you."

"I get to go?" Fili said.

"I doubt I could get him to cooperate unless I did. But I believe our dear friend Tauriel will keep you both in line. She seems to like you so much, dwarf."  
"Indeed? I like her too...In fact I'll love her to death."

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Okay ladies and gents, that's it for this chapter. There were a few bad joke in there, a slight Game of Thrones reference and some peek-a-boo Sauron, but all in all, I liked the way it went. Anyway, thank you for favoriting and following! Thanks so much to TheRebbs98, CatsAreAmazing and feathered moon wings for commenting. Always glad to hear from you. And yes, Thranduil is kind of a bad guy. The very image of a father who thinks he is doing his son a favor by beating him. Anyway, next time, Kili is reunited with Fili, and they travel to Imladris...Kinda...Tauriel gets more pissed. Because apparently that's where she goes in this fic. Okay, cheers! STS


	5. Chapter 5

The Curse of Silence Chapter 5

Some months earlier...

Bilbo Baggins was a Hobbit of The Shire. He lived in a comfortable hobbit-hole up on the hill known as Bag End. Since his father had died a few years back, Bilbo had lived alone, and sometimes he was lonely, however he was often lonely because he could not speak. He had a voice but he was not allowed to use it because it was inhuman. So he and his parents had put much effort into his education, reading, writing, and a form of sign language they themselves had created to help them communicate, at least among themselves. When Bilbo had family, he was happy. Now that he was alone, Bilbo was quite distressed. Also he was being hounded by the Sackville-Baggines who were annoying at the best of times.

Thankfully, Bilbo found some peace in his writing and his books. He was happy as happy went when one was alone. Somehow he was keeping the Sackville-Baggines at bay, for they wanted the house and were suggesting that the best thing for Bilbo was to go and live with his Tookish relatives because he was incapable of taking care of himself. They had painted him as an imbecile, which he certainly wasn't. Yet that didn't keep Lobelia from going to the Mayor in Michel Delving. It was a source of constant frustration. Still he had convinced the mayor for now that he was capable and he was able to stay. He loved the look on Lobelia's face when the mayor had said that.

At the moment Bilbo was reveling in his victory, settled into a cozy chair with a nice book and a warm cup of tea nearby. He wasn't expecting any company that night, so when his door literally burst in and a flood of ugly orcs began to come in, Bilbo was more than astonished. Bilbo jumped out of the chair and tried to make for the back door. Unfortunately he was tackled in the hall and was roughly brought back out into the living area. The orc who had hold of him dangled him in front of the others by his wrist. The little hobbit struggled as best he could, despite the fact that the grip on his wrist was very painful. The creatures began to speak in an ugly language that Bilbo that Bilbo could not understand.

"This is the creature?" One of the ugly creatures said.

"I think it is..."

"Maybe we should see if it speaks." Another one said.

The orc holding Bilbo shook him vigorously, and said in heavily accented common. "Speak!"

Bilbo would not speak, would make no sound at all, even after the orc hit him with his free hand. The hobbit stayed silent.

"This is the one." The orc holding him said. "We will take him to Dol Guldur."

Sadly for the orcs, there was someone standing in the doorway. A man with a great sword in his hand. Bilbo didn't know what to make of this either. "Release the halfling, orcs!"

The great orc simply laughed at him and dangled the hobbit in front of him. "Come and get him, if you want."

The man did just that, sword brandished, he began to take the orcs out, slashing and cutting until orc parts littered the floor. Finally only the holding Bilbo was left. The orc lifted the hobbit up in front of him as a shield of sorts and put a knife to his throat. Bilbo was mortified beyond belief. "Let me leave with the halfling. Let me leave and I won't cut his head off right now."

"A counter-offer. Let the halfling go and I might let you live."

"You and I both know that's not going to happen, ranger."

Bilbo looked at the man standing in the entry hall. A ranger? He had heard of rangers who lived in the North, but he had never met one before. He looked at the man imploringly. The man was pulling something out of his cloak. It was a knife, and it was thrown in perfect precision and hit the orc right between the eyes. It fell backwards with Bilbo still clutched in it's arms. The man came to check on the hobbit. Thankfully, Bilbo was alive with nothing more than a scratch on his neck to show for the ordeal. The man helped him up.

"You are lucky that I came in time, halfling. They would have killed you otherwise."

Bilbo shook his head. The man seemed perplexed. "Do you have a name, halfling?"

Bilbo touched his throat and his mouth and shook his head, indicating that he could not speak. The man understood, nodding at the hobbit. Bilbo went and got his writing pad and wrote on a paper, _they wanted to take me somewhere. They weren't going to kill me._

The ranger was perplexed, "that doesn't make sense. Orcs don't just wander into the Shire and take halfling captive. Where were they going to take you?"

 _Dol Guldur...?_ Bilbo was not sure he had spelled that correctly, but the ranger looked at it with concern.

"They said Dol Guldur?" He asked. The hobbit nodded. "These orcs did not come from Dol Guldur. They came from Angmar. You know Angmar, do you not?" The hobbit shook his head no, but he didn't like the sound of it. "It was the former realm of the Witch-King, he was one of the most dangerous minions of the Dark Lord Sauron. Now it is unclear where either of them are, but if they were taking you to Dol Guldur...You must come with me to Imladris."

Bilbo did not know that name and looked at the ranger quizically. "Imladris, Rivendell. The home of Elrond Half-elven. He will help us to figure this out."

 _I don't want to go!_ Bilbo wrote, the fear showing in his eyes.

"We must. This is only the first group of orcs. If they do not come back, more will come here and they will keep coming until they have what they want, you. If you are not here they are no danger to you or this land." Bilbo nodded his despondent agreement. "Very good. And now maybe you will answer my original question. What is your name, master hobbit?"

 _I am Bilbo Baggins of Bag End. And who might you be?_ The ranger read it and smiled at the hobbit. "I am Terrien a ranger from Esteldin in The North Downs. I followed the orcs here from Esteldin, but wanted to know their purpose. Now that I know, I find it all very disturbing. Now go and prepare yourself, Bilbo Baggins. I am taking you on an adventure."

Bilbo gave a long sigh. He didn't like adventures. They made one late for dinner...And supper...And possibly ones midnight snack. Damn orcs!

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Currently...

Fili found himself in chains again, but that was no great surprise. He was taken out into an area where some elves were making a wagon ready. A large barred wagon with a solid roof and sides that would probably come up to his waist. Inside this wagon, Fili saw Kili who was standing at the bars staring at him. He hadn't seen Kili in about a month, since the escape attempt and was glad that his brother still lived, as they had continued to torture him. Fili could hear it and he often wept for Kili while he sat alone in his cell. But now they would be reunited for whatever this journey might bring.

Tauriel hauled him over to the wagon and then tossed him inside, shutting the door and locking it firmly behind her. Fili stood and looked over to where Kili was. Kili just came over and laid hid head upon Fili's shoulder. Fili pulled him into a hug. Together again after so long it seemed. After Fili established that Kili was generally okay, they began to talk. Fili didn't tell Kili about what had happened down in the dungeons, nor would he, as it would only worry Kili. However he did feel that they had things to talk about, and that they were going to have a lot of time on their hands in the near future...Again...

As they started moving, Fili sat down by Kili at the front of the wagon. Kili pointed out the grated side at a young, blond elf. _That's the one who also has the voice. I think his name is Legolas or something._

 _Ah, so that is Thranduil's son?_

 _I guess so. That is who we assumed he was._

 _Indeed we did, Kili. Have you spoken to him?_

Kili raised an eyebrow. _No not really, Fili..._

 _Ah yes, sorry. Stupid question. But the others have spoken to him?_

 _They have, but not much. Almost as if they're not allowed. Only Thranduil is allowed really. Or at least in that situation._

 _Ah I see..._

Kili gave Fili and inquiring look. _Did they hurt you Fili? And be honest._

 _No not really..._

 _You're not being honest, Fili._

Fili rolled his eyes. _Okay, they gave me a good lashing, but as I see it, I had it coming to me for being so stupid. The worst punishment was being away from you. Not knowing what was happening to you. It almost drove me mad..._

 _I missed you too,_ Kili signed and he rested his head against Fili shoulder again.

That evening when they stopped, Tauriel too them out of the wagon so that they could stretch their legs. They ended up sitting on a log at the edge of the clearing near the wagon that they were still chained to. The only elf who paid them any mind was Tauriel, who kept a close watch. Finally she came over to them to see what they were doing.

"Bored yet?" She asked.

"With all this great entertainment," Fili said. "How could I be?"

Kili sat and lazily combed Fili's hair with his fingers. He made ready to fix one of Fili's braids.

"What is the thing with dwarves and their hair?" Tauriel asked.

"His hair and beard are a dwarf's greatest pride. We take great care with it. Just because elves don't mind looking like shit doesn't mean that me and Kili shouldn't at least try to maintain."

"You have a really smart mouth dwarf. It has gotten you into a lot of trouble you know. I would have thought that you would have learned, especially after your last experience."

"Oh c'mon." Fili said. "You know you love it. This is the kind of love/hate relationship you thrive on, isn't It? Tell me you don't find it tantalizing..."

"I don't find you amusing at all."

"Say that to my face woman. And yes, it means you'll have to bend over a bit."

Fili got up and stood almost toe to toe with her. She bent down and began to speak, but he grabbed the front of her dress and pulled her forward until their lips met in the sloppiest kiss either of them had ever had. When he released her, she almost fell back. When she righted herself, she noticed Fili had the brightest most triumphant smile on his face that she had ever seen. Instead of the customary slap or kick, she simply stormed off, leaving the two young dwarves the laugh over what had just happened. Fili settled back down next to Kili.

 _Well that was exciting,_ Kili signed. _She's gonna get you later, you know._

 _Probably, but I won this round._

 _Do you kind of like her, Fili?_

Fili gave Kili a hard look. _No, Kili, not really..._

 _Are you sure?_ Kili had a wicked grin on his face.

 _Yes Kili, I'm sure. When we get out of this, I am going back to Erebor where the women aren't pathetic wisps...And the men don't look like the women._

 _Our women sometimes look like men._ Kili pointed out.

 _That's different, Kili._

 _In what way?_ Kili asked.

Fili gave him an exasperated sigh. _I'm not going to get into that right now Kili. Lets just leave it at I have won this round, next it's her move._

 _So if she tries to kiss you, you won't try to kiss back?_

 _I kind of have to, Kili._

 _But you'll resist, right?_

 _I guess, Kili. Why are we having this conversation?_

 _You started it! You kissed her..._

 _Yeah...Now I'd really like to forget it..._ Fili signed dejectedly.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Hello ladies and gents! It's been a bit, but things are really heating up here at the end of my final term! I graduate next weekend with two bachelors degrees! Yay me! Anyway, thank you for tagging along on this adventure, it's something new for me, haha. Also thinking of converting some of my other fics into original stories. What do you think? Would The Despair of Moria or Fly Away Little Birds transfer over into something original well? Also may edit Fly Away a little bit, and maybe start a couple of new ones. So far I am on a role...Or a tangent. I don't know which but it really doesn't matter, does it? Thank you for faving and following. Also thank you to CatsAreHappiness, Celebrisilweth and TheRebbs98 for reviewing. If you like what you see, tell me about it! And it's not weird at all that you liked pissed Tauriel, TheRebbs98. I don't usually use her or really like her, so I am torturing her a bit. We'll see what happens after this chapter. Thanks guys, and if you like this one, check out the other stuff I have. The Star Wars one is a really old one, as is the LOTR one, but everything else is relatively current, so check it out. Okay, cheers!


	6. Chapter 6

The Curse of Silence Chapter 6

*Warning: Discussion about sex involving odd stereotypes and rancid innuendo. Hahaha. Nothing too graphic though. Will probably make you laugh more than gross you out.

It seemed, of late that a lot of strangers had come to Imladris. A few months ago, a ranger from Esteldin had brought to Elrond a halfling that the orcs of Angmar had been hunting. When Terrien and the hobbit Bilbo had recounted the whole incident, Elrond had been very concerned. He had heard that evil things had been stirring in Dol Guldur, and the halflings story merely confirmed that something was not right. The halfling could not speak, or at least refused to do so, so he conveyed everything through writing. The funny thing was that he knew someone who suffered from this very malady. The boy who lived with him, Estel.

The boy's name was not actually Estel, it was actually Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and one day he would be chieftain of the Dunadain, and hopefully some years after that he would be king. For now, though, he was just a boy, a child brought here by his mother so that they could be protected from their enemies. At least for now. Elrond had tried everything to try and cure the boy, but nothing he tried worked. He had heard that there were two others with this same malady, a young elf in the Greenwood and a young dwarf living in the kingdom of Erebor, and often he had thought of what might happen if he were to bring them all together. However he had not done so because he felt it was unsafe for Estel to leave Imladris, and he was not ready to have so many strangers come into his realm because it would draw unwanted attention to Imladris.

Somehow it was strange though. They were coming to him anyway. First the boy, now the hobbit, and if it wasn't Thranduil and his mute son Legolas knocking at his door. He expected soon that he should see a contingent of dwarves trundling down the path into Rivendell. The dwarves did not come, but it was certainly an odd thing to see Thranduil again, someone he hadn't seen in many a long year. Was Thranduil seeking a cure for his son? Sadly he had to tell the elf that he had not even found one for Estel and the hobbit. Thranduil seemed surprised that the halfling was being kept there as well and he asked if he could see Bilbo. When Thranduil saw the hobbit and it was made clear that he did indeed have the same affliction, the elf kink was both shocked and overjoyed. And then he decided quite abruptly to leave.

"You have my greatest thanks, Elrond of Rivendell." The Elven king said.

"I am sorry that I cannot help you. At least not yet. Maybe when Estel is older, we can think of something."

"Do not worry yourself too much, Elrond. You have made things so much simpler for me. You have no idea, my friend. We shall leave now, and hopefully when we meet again, it will be about a cure for out children and friends. Farewell."

"Farewell." Elrond said as he watched the king depart with his son. He found the visit very strange, but after some uncertainties decided that it was not important and that it was best to let it go. Little did he know that Thranduil had his best warriors at the ready with new instructions. To go in at night and steal the boy and the hobbit who was now residing at Imladris.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

The band of elves that held Fili and Kili prisoner were now camped at Echad Mirobel, ruins in the land of Eregion. The great forges were not far from there. That was where Celebrimbor, the great elven smith had forged the great rings, three for the elves, seven for the dwarves, and nine for men. Most of the dwarf rings had either been taken or destroyed. The last known one was kept by Thrain, but Thrain had disappeared long ago, so one could only assume that the ring had been taken. Dwarves were funny creatures really. While they did have some want of power, they were more likely to be corrupted by possessions rather than a true lust for power.

Since the incident between Fili and Tauriel, the elf woman had tried to avoid the dwarves and spent as little time as possible tending to them. Every time she did, Fili would make kissy lips at her and Kili would worsen it with his soundless chuckle. Oh how she hated the dwarf. If they didn't nee3d him to keep Kili in line, she would kill him herself...Or at least she thought she would. Anyway, it was all very annoying. They had not forced Kili to use the voice since they had left, which Fili was glad for. If they had tried, he would have fought them to the end, even if it meant his end.

That night, when Thranduil returned, he let his son go and rest, but he himself sought Fili out. Fili was sitting on a nearby stone signing with his brother when Thranduil approached. The elf king looked over at Kili. "Can we have a moment?" He said, indicating that he wanted to speak to Fili. Fili indicated that Kili should go rest, and the younger dwarf went to his bedding and curled up. Fili lifted his eyebrow in curiosity. "What do you want, wood elf king?"

"Oh I just thought maybe you would want to actually talk to someone. And since he doesn't talk and you've scared off your keeper, I figured maybe you and I could have a word. How is he?"

"Kili is fine." Fili said. "He really wants to go home and doesn't really understand any of this. But seeing as we have no choice..." Fili held up a chain and jangled it. "So how is yours?"

"Legolas? He is strong, he will survive."

"I just have to ask again, are you sure this is what you want? You could be messing with things that even you cannot understand."

"Maybe so." Thranduil said. "But I could not forgive myself if I did not try." His tone and facial expression changed. "I hear you were trying to scale mount Tauriel. How did it go?"

"What?" Fili said. Then he remembered. "Ah yes. That. I wasn't trying to scale, just skirt the bottom."

"Ah, I see. Too bad. No one has scaled that mount in a long time. Unless you count her scaling herself."

"Okay, gross. She needs a nice vigorous male I would say."

"Oh I don't know about that...Why get someone else to do what you can do better yourself."

"Again, gross."

"Plus then she would complain about not being satisfied and men not being able to find that thing that makes women so damn happy. What is it, a cliboris or a climoris or something. I don't even know what it's called, but apparently males don't know what to do with it. Find it, and you're the dwarf." He said with a sigh.

"It's called a clitoris. Haven't satisfied anyone in a while, have you?" Fili asked with a ghost of a smile on his face.

"No, master dwarf, not in a while."

Fili stared to laugh. "What's so funny?!" The king asked.

"Nothing. I just find it hilarious that you're like thousands of years older than me and you have never had good sex!"

"I never said that I have never had good sex. And just for the record, master dwarf, how many mountains have you scaled in your short life?"

Fili went silent. "I don't want to talk about it..."

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

Thranduil felt a tug on his sleeve. It was Kili who was handing him a bit of paper. Thranduil read it. "Ask him about that time that he...Did it on Thorin's desk with the maid."

"KILI!" Fili said as Thranduil started to laugh. Kili started to chuckle as well. "Kili you told me you were never going to say anything about that ever to anyone!"

"Why? What happened?" The elf asked. Kili started to write again and handed the paper to Thranduil. The elf began to laugh hysterically. Fili took the paper out of the elf's hand. "Me and mother came into the room and caught them in the act. Fili got his moment of bliss, but I don't think she did. KILI! Why are you doing this to me?"

Kili began to sign. _I need a little stress release, Fili. Laughter is the best medicine._ Kili gave him a big smile and winked at him.

"This is simply priceless, Fili son of Dis." The elf said.

"Yeah well...Kili's a virgin!" Fili said. The two looked at him, Kili in shock and Thranduil looking like he might burst at any moment...Which he did. The laughter filled the whole camp. "Thank you so much, sons of Dis. This has been most entertaining!" the elf wandered off, holding his sides as he continued to laugh.

 _You didn't have to tell him that, you ass hole!_ Kili Signed.

 _Yeah, well now we're even!_ Fili said.

Moments later, Thranduil's warriors returned, and they laid down next to Fili and Kili two small bodies. At first Fili thought they were both children, but them he saw that the one small figure wore an older face, which made him a halfling and not a child. They were both chained to the wagon along with Fili and Kili, and the elven king came to examine them.

"Very good. Tomorrow, we will use the voices and see what happens. Hopefully, it will free them all."

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

When Saruman traveled to the Greenwood, he found that the elf king was gone, and that he had probably taken the dwarf princes with him as well. It did not matter, he would catch up to them soon enough. Isildur's Bane would soon be his. A thoght came to him them. If he had this mightiest of items, why share it with Sauron? He could take it for himself and be the most powerful being in the world. All would bow to him or feel his wrath. It was perfect. At Dol Guldur, he had begun a project, building an orc army. These were special orcs though. Orcs that would answer only to him. His Uruk-Hai a hybrid of several unsavory creatures. They would fight for him, and when the time came, that would destroy Sauron, saving Middle Earth...For himself.


	7. Chapter 7

The Curse of Silence Chapter 7

First of all apologies for the bad sex jokes in the last chapter. Did not mean to offend, but it seemed funny to me. Plus frustrated Tauriel is hilarious, and now we sort of know why she's frustrated, hahaha. Anyway, off we go!

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

When the boy and the hobbit awoke from their unconscious state, both of them were justifiably distraught, as neither of them had counted on being stolen from their beds that night. Tauriel came over and tried to sooth the weeping boy, but got absolutely nowhere because, in all truth, she was a warrior, not someone accustomed to soothing weeping children or noticeably agitated halflings. In the end, she whad to walk away, and it fell on Fili to take care of everyone. While he would do so, he found it somewhat annoying that he was now the camp babysitter. He held young Estel and sang to him until the child was not so harried. Then he and Kili tried to explain everything as best they could. It was all quite frustrating.

When everyone had finally gone to sleep again, the child in his lap, Kili leaning against his shoulder and the hobbit curled up nearby, Fili wondered what would happen next. Surely Thranduil would try and force them all to use the voice tomorrow. None of them knew what would happen then. How would he protect Kili...And now the other two? All he knew was that he wasn't going to let them take Kili away without a fight. He would fight them until he could fight no more, and in that moment, he felt brave. But how long would this last? He didn't know how much longer he could stay strong for everyone. He wished then that he had help. Thorin, Dwalin, anybody...

Soon enough though, he had fallen asleep and was startled awake when he felt the Kili shaking his shoulder. It was the elf woman and a few more of the elven guards, and they had come to take the three away. Fili stood up in front of them.

"You can't do this." He said as bravely as he could manage. "Please, it might kill them."

The elves paid him no mind, and Tauriel tried to push him out of the way. He refused to move though, grabbing hold of her arm and kicking at her wildly. She took several hit to the shin before the other elves pulled Fili off. They bound him more securely, hands behind his back, ankles tied together, and for good measure, Tauriel shoved a gag into his mouth. "So I don't have to listen to you anymore," she said. Then Kili, the boy and the hobbit were taken away. All Fili could do was give frustrated cried behind the gag and struggle, though he knew it would do him no good.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

The three prisoners were brought in and they were stood beside the elf, Legolas. Thranduil stood before them and examined them all. "I assume the dwarf explained this all to you." He said. "Today you will all use your special voices. There is a possibility that you may be cured of your silence."

The boy and the halfling shook their heads. While Legolas had used his voice and Kili had been forced to, the other two had not. The elf king rolled his eyes. "If you do not do as I say, the two of you shall never go home again. I shall take you back to the Greenwood with me and you shall spend the rest of your days in a cell. Do you want that?"

The two shook their heads at that. They wanted to go home. "Very good," said Thranduil. He turned to Kili. "As for you dwarf. You will do as you are told as well, or we will lash your brother again in front of you and then neither of you are going home either. Do we have an understanding?"

Kili stamped his foot at the elf and glared, but then nodded. "Very good. Now use your gifts." The four looked at each other for a moment, and then they opened their mouthes. At first the sound was monstrous, but then it evened out into what sounded like a man's voice. The voice was clear and strong. "Hello, people of this forgotten world. I have come to you because you need my help. You have brought the voices together just in time. Things have been set in motion now, and action must be taken. Evil stirs in the East and will soon take its place in the South. You know of what I speak, Thranduil, king of elves. He is known now as the Necromancer, however he was known by another name once. Sauron stirs. Go to the caves of the Misty Mountains and seek out the one known as Smeagol, who was once a halfling. He possesses Isildur's Bane. Get it. Destroy it, and your world will be free of the evil of Sauron forever. Be wary though. There are others who would seek to destroy you. Tread carefully. As for the hosts, your voices are now your own until I have need of them again. Be free for now."

The voice faded and then there was silence. Then the young elf opened his mouth. "F-f-fath-father?" The king was astounded. For the first time, his son had spoken in a voice that was natural. The king stepped forward and took Legolas into his embrace. "F-father?"

"Legolas, I am so happy. So proud of you."

The halfling and the boy looked at each other. "H-hobbit?" The boy said.

"M-my name's B-bilbo."

"E-estel..."

Kili said, "I-'i'm Kili. I have to go tell Fili!"

The king motioned to Tauriel who then took Kili to see Fili. She took off Fili's bonds and then, with a wide smile, Kili said to him, "F-f-fili?"

Fili did not know how to react. Kili had spoken! "Kili?"

"Fili!" The younger dwarf rushed forward and hugged the elder. Fili held him close. The elf had been right, as much as Fili hated to admit it. Then the elf was there. "We will be leaving soon." He said.

"I assume that you will be letting me and Kili go." Fili said with a smile.

"Not quite yet. Not until we have found Isildur's Bane and have destroyed it. The voice may have further instructions."

"You said you would let us go!" Fili raged.

"Plans change, master dwarf. Just be happy that your brother is cured for now."

Then Thranduil left. Fili sat down against a nearby moss covered stone wall, and Kili joined him. "I' happy to hear you, Kili. I'm a bit surprised by your voice though."

"A-as am I..."

"It'll be alright, Kili." Fili said as Kili laid his head on Fili's shoulder. He would continue to take care of them if he could.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

One day, a wizard dresses in grey came to visit Thorin. He had actually demanded that he be allowed to see the king, and though Thorin really didn't want to see the wizard, he allowed him in anyway. As he sat on his throne, the wizard looked up at him with wizened eyes. "Thorin son of Thrain, son of Thror."

"You seem to know me, but I do not recall meeting you before, wizard." Thorin said.

"Our meeting has been a long time in coming, Thorin, King Under The Mountain. I am Gandalf the Grey."

"And what has brought you here, Gandalf the Grey?"

"I heard of the disappearance of your nephews."

Thorin was a bit perplexed. "That was some long months ago."

"Yes, but other strange things have been happening around you, Thorin. There were three others with the same affliction as your nephew. Now they have all gone missing."

"So they are all dead?" Thorin asked.

"Not dead, my king. Merely taken."

Thorin was taken aback. "They're not dead?"

"No. Your nephews still live, for whoever has taken them needs the one boy to use the voice."

"To what end?" Thorin asked.

"I am not sure yet," said the wizard. "But I think it has something to do with Isildur's Bane. Thorin, son of Thrain, will you come with me to Imladris to speak with Elrond about these troubling matters?"

"Elrond the elf lord?" Thorin questioned suspiciously.

"Yes. Recently a boy in his care, an adopted son of sorts, was taken as well. Please put aside old hatreds and come with me."

Thorin thought about it for a moment. "I will do as you say, but only because it may lead me to those I have lost, nothing else."

"I suppose that's the best I can hope for." Said Gandalf. "Come son of Thrain."

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

So that's the end of this one. Tell me what you think! And again, sorry if I offended, but it's about time I offended someone, hahaha! Anyway, thank you and cheers! Graduated with a double degree and one last time on the Dean's List! Happy, happy, happy! STS


	8. Chapter 8

The Curse of Silence Chapter 8

Thorin went to Imlidris with the wizard Gandalf. He was not sure what to expect, for he had no love for elves, since he had not been on good terms with Thranduil since he had lost his father. His brother had come with him along with several trusted friends, and they promised Dis that they would bring her sons home if they could. When he met with Elrond, the elf treated him kindly and seemed to be the pleasant sort of elf as opposed to the ridiculously rude elves that he had dealt with before. The elf immediately asked he and his brother to come to a council that he had called so that he could tell them all that they needed to know.

"I have called you hear for a reason, Thorin and Frerin, sons of Thrain. To discuss the fates of your nephews." Elrond said.

"The wizard Gandalf says that they still live." Frerin said.

"And they may yet. I believe they are in the hands of one you know. The king of the woodland realm, Thranduil."

"I knew that bastard elf had something to do with this!" Thorin cried. He slammed his fists down on the table. "I'll kill him if I get my hands on him!"

"Calm yourself, Thorin, King Under the Mountain. You do not yet know the reasoning."

"What reason could there possibly be?" Frerin asked.

"Recently Thranduil can to me with his son. He wondered if I could help to cure him, for his son could not speak. If he tried, his voice was some inhuman calling."

"Just like Kili," Frerin said.

"So I had heard." Elrond said.

"How did you know?" Thorin asked.

"Word and knowledge reach me by strange means." Elrond said. "Anyway, I thought it odd, because just recently a Ranger had brought a Halfling to me that was being pursued by orcs. His name was Bilbo Baggins."

It was Gandalf turn to be shocked this time, for he knew Bilbo and his mother. "The son of Belladonna Took?" He asked.

"I believe so." Elrond said.

"Is he here?"

"Not any longer." Elrond told him. "He was taken from here recently, along with a boy in my care. Both of them had the same affliction as Thranduil's son and Thorin's nephew I believe. They disappeared soon after the arrival and departure of Thranduil."

"So he kidnapped them as well..." Thorin said.

"Yes."

"Did you attempt to go after him?" Frerin asked.

"We tracked them and lost the trail at Echad Mirobel."

"Echad Mirobel?" Gandalf said. "What was he doing in Eregion?"

"I believe that was merely where they camped. They could be anywhere now. I have asked our brethren in Lothlorien to keep an eye out, but I doubt they would be foolish enough to pass through Moria."

"No..." Gamdalf told them. "That is not his goal."

"What is his goal then?" Thorin asked.

"I think that our foolish elf king is after Isildur's Bane."

"Gandalf? You can't be serious. What reason would Thranduil have to go after Isildur's Bane?" Elrond asked.

"Lifting the spell upon his son and the others was his primary goal. I think that this whole thing is somehow connected to Sauron's weapon."

"What is this weapon?" Frerin asked. "It has been said that Isildur's Bane has been lost for centuries. Maybe even destroyed."

"That is not so." Gandalf said. "The shadows around Dol Guldur are growing. I believe now that I know the reason why. Radagast, my fellow wizard has told me that there is a being there. He is called the Necromancer now, but I believe he had another name once."

"Sauron..." Elrond said.

"I believe that the Necromancer is responsible for the disappearance and death of your father, King Thorin."

"Why would he do that?" Thorin asked.

"When Celebrimbor created the rings of power, he gifted them to the three great races. The dwarves were given seven rings. Many of them had been taken, lost or destroyed, but your father possessed the last one still know to any. The Necromancer took Thrain to get the ring."

"He was going to give that ring to you, Thorin." Frerin said.

"So he is dead," was all that Thorin said.

"Indeed." Gandalf confirmed.

"So what do we do about Thranduil?" Frerin said.

"We find him and rescue the innocent before they are beyond help." Gandalf said.

"I will kill him..." Thorin said.

"He acted out of desperation brought on by the love of a child. The only person he has left to him." Elrond said. "If it were your child and there was the slightest glimmer of hope..."

"I understand..." Thorin replied. "Where do you think they might be going?"

"I have sent out scouts. Hopefully we will hear back soon."

"You have my thanks, Elrond of Rivendell." Thorin said.

" And you have mine, Thorin son of Thrain."

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

The trek back toward the Misty Mountains was uneventful. At some point they had to leave the wagons behind, and the two dwarves, boy and hobbit were led around by their chains once more. Thranduil found it amusing to land Tauriel with Fili, and she found it amusing to jerk his chain around to see if she could make him trip. He found it more amusing to walk close behind and step on the back of her shoes and her heels. All in all, everyone was getting their laughs every so often.

Then one night, as they were passing through the mountains, a storm rolled through and left everyone soaked and on treacherous terrain. The stone giants was even more of a setback, as they thrashed around and made general trouble for the elves. The elves caring for the prisoners were separated from the rest of the party, as they were now on separate levels of the mountain. The caretakers decided it was best to find shelter while the others caught up.

The cave the elves found was quiet enough and dry. The prisoners huddled in the back while the elves conversed quietly up near the entrance. Fili wasn't sure what to make of all this. It seemed like fate was herding them toward something somehow. He felt that they were meant to be right there at that very moment. He was right when the floor opened up and he, Kili, the hobbit, the boy, the elf prince and the mouthy she-elf fell through the floor...And were suddenly swarmed by goblins. Goblins that pushed the young hobbit over the edge of the catwalk. He was lost and Fili watched as he disappeared into the darkness.

The Goblin King didn't very much like to be disturbed. This was very much clear to Fili when he demanded that the elves be immediately executed along with the boy. Suddenly, a voice took over Kili again as he stood by Fili's side.

"You may not kill these. If you do, you shall bring great pain upon yourselves. This is required to find Idildur's Bane. Find Isildur's Bane."

This brought immediate fear into the goblin's face, for he knew what Isildur's Bane was and he knew that these were not idle threats. He ordered them taken away instead. The boy and the two elves were shoved into a large cage while the two dwarves were shoved into a slightly smaller cage. Then, for a while they were left alone.

"What's your plan here, oh queen of the elves?" Fili said sarcastically.

"Shut your face, dwarf." She hissed at him.

"So no plan, eh?" Fili said.

"Fili, give it a rest, will you?" Kili said. He could speak perfectly, a gift given from the ones who never allowed him to speak. "I know you hate her...Sort of...But you're not doing anyone any favors."

"Listen to that one." She said.

"I think the hobbit is dead." Fili said. "I saw him fall."

"What does that mean?" Asked the boy.

"I don't know," said Fili. "I just don't know."

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Hello all. I know it's been a while, but I've been super busy and it's been super hot. So anyway, please come around and tell me what you think. I always appreciate hearing from you whether you like it and what you think. Cheers and than you! And did graduate with the double degree and had one last hoorah on the Dean's List! Happy, happy, joy, joy! Going back to fics Peace for the Wandering Soul, The Light of the Mountain and the Fly Away sequel soon. Laters! STS


	9. Chapter 9

The Curse of Silence Chapter 9

Kili slept fitfully by Fili's side in their little cage. The elves and the boy were trying to rest as well, Estel resting his head upon Tauriel's leg as he slept. She and Fili had decided it was best to let their war of words halt, for the time being. They had to figure a way out of this, and engaging in immature crap was not going to do anybody any good. So for the moment they all rested. Then when everyone seemed to be asleep, Fili turned to the elf woman.

"You know I don't really hate you." He said. "I have merely been frustrated, that is all. And you were the easiest target to aim my frustration at."

"I know. I understand the frustration of your situation."

"I just wanted to..."

"Listen, you don't have to explain. I understand, almost literally, your frustration. It's like me and that one." She indicated Legolas, who was now drooling on his own shoulder. "I've taken care of him for so long. Protected him. And now this. And I don't know if I can."

Fili could sympathize and gave her a little knowing smile. "That is the way almost all of us have always felt about Kili. But I suppose we cannot protect them always, and certainly not from everything. I wonder if the halfling truly is dead?"

The strange voice that was almost that of a woman came from Kili, despite the fact that the dwarf still seemed to be asleep. "The halfling cannot be dead. If he were, none of the others would still live."

"What do you mean...Voice?" Fili certaily didn't know who he was addressing.

"When the elf king brought the four voices together, he inexplicably linked the four hosts together as well. The lives of the hosts are now bound together. That means that if one dies, the other three follow. That means the the halfling cannot be dead. You must find Isildur's Bane and destroy it and then they shall all be free forever."

"But where is Isildur's Bane?" Fili asked.

"It is here in these very caves. In fact, it has been found. Rejoin the halfling. Go with him to destroy Isildur's Bane and it will all be over."

"Wait," Tauriel said. "The halfling has found the thing?"

"Indeed..."

"So how do we destroy it?" Fili asked.

"In the fires of Mount Orodruin in the land of Mordor."

"Are you serious?" The elf asked.

"It is the only way. Escape and find your way to Mordor. Destroy it and the hosts will be free."

Then the voice was gone. Kili op-ened his eyes and stared at Fili. "Did you say something?"

"No," the other dwarf said. "I didn't say anything."

A moment later, several goblins came into the dungeons and began to take the prisoners out of their cages. They were leg back out into the main chamber, where the Great Goblin sat upon his throne. Also there were some very tall orcs, the likes of which Fili had never seen before. He stepped in front of Kili in an attempt to hide him from view.

"These are the ones we captured. The ones who said they knew where Isildur's Bane could be found." The King said to one of the great orcs. "I am sure that your master will be quite pleased to get his hands on this bunch, wouldn't you say, Ugluk?" The goblin gave a wicked smile.

The massive orc walked over to the small group of prisoners. He sniffed them and stared them each down. None of them wished to look at his ugly face, and so averted their eyes. He grabbed a fist full of Tauriels hair and jerked it up so that the elf had to look at him. She gave him her steeliest glare, despite the panic rising in her heart. He simply pushed her aside and went and knelt to look directly into Fili's eyes. The dwarf said nothing, and skewered the orc with his own biting gaze. The orc stood and went back to the goblin.

"All I see here is random elf scum and a few other pathetic creatures. What proof have you that these are the ones we want?"

"Do it..." The goblin said to one of his henchmen.

The goblin went over to the dwarves and grabbed a hold of the not so brave looking Kili and hauled him out of the group. Fili tried to get to him but was held back by the chain that still dangled from his wrists, damn elves and their chains! The goblin held Kili tightly and took a knife, pressing it to his throat until there was the slightest hint of blood. Then, a different voice sprang from his lips. It was not the same as any of the other tow or three that had spoken before. It was deep and booming and quickly filled the cavern. "You must not kill these! In order to find Isildur's Bane, you must keep these alive. Kill them, any of them, and all is lost. FIND ISILDUR'S BANE!"

Again the room went silent and everyone was left in a slight state of shock. However, the orc was convinced. "These are the ones. What do you want for them?" Ugluk asked.

"What does your master offer?" The goblin asked.

"Land? Everything from the Misty Mountains to the Western sea. North of Moria and Enedwaith."

"And what about Erebor and the Greenwood? I might quite enjoy having that hoarde to myself." The goblin said.

"The Greenwood belongs to The Necromancer. I'll see what I can do about Erebor."

Kili was returned to Fili. They gave each other worried looks. This orc was offering the goblin's their uncles realm? Their realm? They had to get out of here, somehow.

"I don't know if I am satisfied with you saying 'I'll see what I can do about Erebor'", the goblin said. Tauriel didn't like where this was going. "I would say that since your master is going to be ruling over the Southlands, then the Northern realm of Erebor would be no great loss to him."

"Goblin, you are lucky that we are negotiating with you on this as it is. We are the fighting Uruk-hai, bred by our master to be the forerunners of the orc kind. What makes you think that we cannot simply take what we want?"

"Threatening me in my own realm?" The goblin said. "Very bold indeed. You know there are others who might be interested in these people. Bolg of Moria, The Necromancer himself. I could even sell them back to their people, if the price was right. And there is always the chance that I could keep them for myself."

"Don't be a fool, goblin King!" the orc cried.

Things were becoming very tense, and Fili was sure that any moment now, a fight was going to break out between the goblins and this orc and his few followers. Whatever happened, he would have to stay close to Kili. While they could both fight, Kili never relished it and was not nearly as good with a sword as Fili was.

The king had decided on foolishness. "I don't like you, Ugluk of the Uruk-hai. You shall leave now, empty handed."

"Sorry goblin, I cannot do that." The orc drew his sword and cut the head of the goblin off. As it rolled on the floor near one of the king's generals, the goblin just looked at it for a second, as if not sure what it meant. When the orcs tried to make a move toward the prisoners, that was when the goblins attacked and all hell broke loose.

The goblins were no match for the orcs, even in numbers, but still they fought as bravely as they could. Then Fili and Tauriel saw the opening at the same time, and started to usher their charges away from the fight. It was not long, however when the goblins and orcs noticed their attempt to get away and they began to give chase. The small group of prisoners made it out into the empty halls, but the creatures were close behind. Tauriel saw a possible escape route below. It meant they would have to jump the scaffolding and make their way down a steep bank, but she could see the light down there.

She pointed it out to them. "C'mon," she said as she began to help Legolas and Estel over. Then she jumped and Fili and Kili were ready to jump as well. The only problem was that Fili and Kili were still wearing the elven chains. As Kili attempted to jump, the chain caught on the scaffolding and it would not allow him to fall, leaving him dangling instead as he cried out, as his wrists had been terribly wrenched. When Fili saw this, he felt he had no choice, he had to go back up, for Kili was being reeled in like a fish. Tauriel tried to stop him, but he said, "no, I have to. Get them to safety." He said as he indicated Legolas and Estel. Then he began to climb. Tauriel had no choice but to leave them behind, and she ushered Legolas and the boy out the door.

Kili had already been hauled up over the railing. When Fili climbed up to join him, he was immediately hauled up by his jacket and came face to face with Ugluk, the leader of the Uruk-hai.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

When Tauriel made her way out of the mountain with the prince and the boy, she came face to face with the missing hobbit. "Oh, it's you!" She said. "We have to get out of here. We have lost the dwarves for now, but I will go back for them when I know you are all safe."

"What do you mean 'you've lost the dwarves for now'?" Said an unfamiliar voice from behind her.

She turned and there was Thorin, son of Thrain with his brother Frerin and the Elven King was there as well, looking as though he had severely tongue-lashed. "Where are they?" Thorin asked. "Where are my nephews?"

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Okay, hello all! Nice to see you are enjoying this. I will admit, it is very AU and is going in some rather interesting directions...And there are the bad sex jokes, hahaha. Anyway thank you to Celebrisilweth for reviewing. I always love to hear from people, so tell me if you love it, or if you hate it, or if you have questions. Anything. Anyway, this ones going to be going for a while yet, so we shall see where is goes. Hope to update a couple of other things today as well. Anyway, thank you and cheers! STS


	10. Chapter 10

The Curse of Silence Chapter 10

The Uruks had crossed back over the mountains, and they had made their way back to Eregion. They felt they had no reason to worry, because it would have taken anyone who had to go back over the mountains many days in the bad weather. So they felt that they did not need to run since they would not be challenged and were making their way toward Enedwaith with the two dwarves a prisoners. The orcs may not be running, but the journey was still taxing on the two young dwarves as they were both bound and gagged now. Also, Kili was wounded. When he had attempted to jump down in the goblin caves, the chain caught and jarred his wrists. One was merely jarred, but the other was definitely sprained or broken. That did not keep the vicious orcs from yanking on the chain though, despite the fact that they knew it was hurting him.

There was no protesting it though. Gagged as they were, neither of them had a voice with which to protest. The orcs were afraid of them, and assumed they were both in possession of the voices. Fili wondered what would happen when they figured out that he did not. Would they kill him? Would they hurt him to make Kili do what they wanted? If so, he could not stop them. He had to find some way to escape. However it seemed quite useless. He wondered where they were taking them? It was o use to ask though, since he could not.

That night, when they stopped, he sat next to Kili and began to sign with him. _I don't know where we are going, Kili. It is clear that we are going South, but other than that, they have said nothing about their direction._

 _We are in Enedwaith at the moment,_ Kili signed as best he could with his hurt wrist. _I just wonder who this master is that they speak of?_

 _At the moment, it doesn't really matter. What matters is how you are._

 _I'm alright, Fili._

 _But you wrist, is it broken?_

 _Certainly feels like it,_ Kili said.

 _The we should not sign unless it is absolutely necessary._ Fili said.

 _You shouldn't have come back for me..._

 _You're being an idiot again, Kili. I have to come after you, and I shall always do so. I love you, I will always be here._

Kili smiled at him. _I love you brother..._

They hadn't noticed the big hulking orc who had come over to them. "What are you maggots doing?! Talking with your hands?"

Kili just stared up at the big creature, scared about what it might do to them. The creature reached down and grabbed Fili, who immediately began to fight, but the orc slapped him across the face and Fili ceased his struggles, not wanting to taste any more of the orc's fury.

'I'm going to take the gags off and feed you runts. If you try to hurt any of us with the magic you have, you'll be sorry for it." The orc said as he pulled the gag out of Fili's mouth.

Fili gave an appreciative breath and flexed his jaw a bit. It had been quite uncomfortable. "I don't think it works that way," he finally said.

"What you don't know how to use your own magic?"

"It's not so much that as I don't think it can actually hurt people. So you don't have to gag us. It can't hurt you."

"Don't have to gag you, eh? And how do I know you aren't going to use it on us the moment we leave the gags out for any length of time?" The orc asked.

"I give you my word." Fili said.

"And of what worth is the word of dwarf scum to an Uruk-hai?"

"That's a good question," Fili said. "But I have never broken my word once given. Isn't that right, Kili?"

The other dwarf nodded from where he sat on the ground.

"Fine, I'll leave them out." The orc said. He set Fili down and then took out Kili's. Kili watched the orc intently and silently. He had spent most of his life simply watching and reading people. Reading an orc wasn't that much harder. It was actually easier since their emotional range was smaller than any other race. The orc looked back at him.

"What are you staring at, shorty?" The orc asked.

"Kili's just had a long day. He means nothing by it. In fact I think his wrist hurts." Fili said.

"Let me see it!" The orc said gruffly. Kili held over the wrist and the orc took it harshly, causing Kili to give a little cry. The orc examined it for a bit. "Yep, it's broken."

"What do we do about it?" Fili asked.

"I will take care of it." The orc said.

And he and his ugly associates did indeed take care of it and none too gently. When they were done, Kili was in more pain than he had been originally, but at least the bone had been set and the write was wrapped, so in the end, he was probably better off. They were given mere crusts to eat, but all things considered, it definitely could have been worse. Kili then rested his head against Fili shoulder and was asleep in moments. Fili stayed awake for a bit, just to watch the camp and the way it was run. If they were going to escape, they need to know about the orcs, how they traveled, how they made camp, how they interacted amongst themselves and with the prisoners. Anyway, he had to take care of Kili and they had to escape before they got where they were going, for he was afraid that there would be no escape after that.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

An elven hunter was making his way across Eregion following the path of the orcs. He had been sent to seek them in the mountains, but had followed the trail here. They were not far off now, but they were almost to Enedwaith. If they made it any great distance into Enedwaith, it might be impossible to try and retrieve the dwarves. He was assuming that soon he would have to return to Elrond and report back to him anyway. But he knew he would lose the orcs and the dwarves if he left now. There was only one choice. To follow the orcs into Enedwaith.

The issue with Enedwaith was that it was inhabited by various tribes of Dunlendings and not all of them were friendly. They weren't eve friendly to each other, which could make things more than a little intense at times. The elf did not know where the orcs were taking the dwarves, but he had to find a way to get to them, even if he had to save them himself. A thought came to him then...Well a name more than a thought. The name was Nar. Nar was an old dwarf, and had been great friends with King Thror. Thror sent his old friend to establish a colony in the White Mountains of Enedwaith in a place known as Thror's Combe. If he could get ahead of the orcs, maybe he could go and speak to the dwarves at Thror's Combe and maybe they would help. It was worth a try...

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Hello all. I know this is a short one, but hopefully there will be a rescue soon and the quest will begin. Anyway than you to all who have favorited and followed! I appreciate it. Thank you Celebrisilweth for the review. Please, if you want to ask anything or discuss anything or just comment, tell me about it. Leave me a review because I always love hearing from you lovely people. I hope to be back soon to put more of this one up and work on a couple of others. Anyway, that's all for now. Thank you and Cheers! STS


	11. Chapter 11

The Curse of Silence Chapter 11

Things had gone from bad to odd for Fili and Kili. The orcs they now resided with were headed to Isengard where their "master" now resided. Fili couldn't help but wonder who that person was, but the orcs were not saying and he knew better than to ask. While he and Kili had not been treated too harshly, with the occasional knock or batterment here or there, he wasn't about to test he limits. For the most part, he was just going to take care of Kili until they could get out of there. He had a plan, but was not quite sure how to implement it. The goal was to get out of there with as little damage as possible. However the plan required creating strife among the orcs, which could actually put them in more danger, which made Fili think that creating a distraction that could make the orcs angry might not be wise.

They had gone far into the land of Enedwaith and would soon reach the borders of the land that would lead to Isengard. Time was running out. However things changed quite suddenly. A new band of orcs had joined this one. These orcs were shorter, but they were uglier and altogether more creepy. Also they had on them not the symbol of the white hand, but a red eye. The leader of the White hands was not about to take this.

"What is the meaning of this?!" He demanded of the leader of the other band. "What are you Mordor maggots doing in this part of the world?"

"An interesting question." Said a smaller orc as he stepped forward. "Our master, Sauron, has returned to Mordor after years of dwelling in Dol Guldur. Driven by the wizard from that place. He has regained much of his power and seeks to take what is his. But first he requires that which he lost. It is said that your prisoners might know where this thing is hidden."

"And you want to take our prisoners for yourself, is that it?" The great Uruk said.

"That is indeed it. Sauron requires your obedience."

"We do not answer to the spawn of Mordor!" The Uruk said. "We answer to our master in Isengard. We are Uruk-hai, the servants of Saruman, and we do not fear or bow to Sauron."

"Is that so?" The orc asked. "I will let him know of Saruman's betrayal when I deliver the prisoners to him. He will deal with the wizard, and all of his...Pets..."

The great Uruk let out a might growl. He was no wizard's pet! He reached out and grabbed the orc by the throat and squeezed until something snapped. The orc was dead and was flung aside. For a moment, there was nothing, no movement at all as each side stared each other down. Then it began, as both sides charged and the battle between the orc began. Fili saw his chance. He made it clear to Kili that he meant to merely crawl away in the chaos. They made their way toward the edge of the nearby forest and planned to just disappear. Unfortunately, they were both seized at that moment, Fili by one of the Uruk-hai and Kili by one of the new orcs. Fili tried desperately to hold onto Kili, but his brother was again, torn from his grasp.

Just then, the orcs were attacked by another band of mystery warriors. Fili couldn't figure out who they were, but when he saw that there was at least one elf among them, he knew it must have been rescuers. It was indeed the elven hunter and several dwarves from the encampment in Thror's Combe. They fought the orcs and they were able to get Fili away from the orcs, but the ones who had taken Kili had disappeared into the forest. Fili demanded that someone go after them, for they would not allow he himself to go. A small band of dwarves and the elf disappeared into the forest, leaving a worried Fili behind in the hands of the dwarf Nar.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

The orcs that had gotten away with Kili had run far and long. They now had a good lead on their pursuers and were pissed that they had come so far and lost so many, just to take this one prisoner. Just for that, Kili was not well treated by them. They kept pulling the chain, which continued to bother his hurt wrist, and they also used the chain to beat him one night, lashing him with it. He had not heard his voice cry out in pain that many times. When he heard it, he was astounded by the sounds he was making. Even after they were done, he could not help the whimpers that continued to escape him.

The next day, they had passed near the tower of Orthanc and were well on their way toward Rohan. If the horsemen had not attacked them on the Southeastern edge of the forest, Kili might not have been able to escape into that massive and scary forest. Little did he know that he had just entered the forest of Fangorn, and that there were many strange and interesting creatures hiding within that place. All he knew was that for that moment, he had escaped the orcs, or so he thought.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Thorin was pleased beyond measure to know that his nephews had been found and were now at the settlement at Thror's Combe. When a dragon had once flown close to Erebor, Thror decided that if something did happen to the great dwarf kingdom Under the Mountain that it would be best if the dwarves had already established places that they could call their own if they did not have Erebor or Moria. Thror's Combe was one of these places, and Thorin now traveled from Rivendell to that place to see him nephews.

He was both over joyed and saddened that only Fili was there. Kili remained lost. However, Fili was again adamant that Kili still lived. "I am sure you are right," Thorin said. "He would not die so easily I think. Not after all of this."

"Agreed." Fili said. "I have missed you, Thorin."

"And I you." Thorin said as he went to Fili and they sat in the great library and talked for some time. "Fili, I know when I saw you last, I did things that were unkind. Your words had hurt me, and I lashed out. It killed me that the last thing I ever did...The last things that ever passed between us..."

"It's alright, Thorin." Fili said as he put his arm around his uncle. Right now we have to focus on finding Kili."

Thorin nodded. Fili would always do the right thing, even if he didn't.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Thank you for reading and favoriting and following. I appreciate it. Thank you for reviewing as well, but must hurry off. So little time these days, haha. Anyway, greatest of thanks, please read and enjoy! Cheers! STS


	12. Chapter 12

The Curse of Silence Chapter 12

Kili had entered the forest, but he was weak and soon needed to rest. His wounds were now really hurting him, and he feared that they were worse than he might have thought. He still drug the elven chains that had been put on his so long ago. But he had to find a way. A way to get back to Fili who he was very worried about. So he wandered the forest, and finally found a little hollow under a log that he thought would hide him well enough. He crawled in and curled into a ball and was soon asleep.

He knew that he should not have slept with his back to the entrance, but had ignored his safety instincts due to being too tired to care. He regretted this as he soon found an orc, who had somehow followed him, reaching into the hollow and trying to drag him out. He struggled as well has he could, but the orc pounded it's fist into the side of Kili's face, and he was soon unconscious. It seemed like there might be no escape for him.

Then something grabbed ahold of the orc and the creature let go of Kili as it was lifted off of the ground. The creature it now faced looked very much like a tree...With eyes! "Hoom!" said the great tree man. "What have we got here? It seems a nasty orc has entered my forest!"

The orc was not at all pleased by this. It managed to get its sword free and slashed it into the tree. The creature grew angry. "Hoom! Attack me, will you! I am not usually hasty, but this nasty orc needs to be taught a lesson." The tree creature then slammed the orc several times against a nearby tree, and then dropped the creature upon the ground. The orc was dead.

Then the creature noticed Kili. "What is this? A stunted orc?!" He picked up the limp dwarf by the scruff of his neck and looked in shock. "No indeed! I would say that this is an abused dwarf! It has been many a long year since one of the dwarves have visited my forest!"

Suddenly, the dwarf's eyes opened, and a strange voice came from his mouth. A woman's voice. "Greetings creature." It said. "I am assuming that you are an Ent. Treebeard is your common name, is it not?"

"Why indeed it is!" The Ent said. "And who might you be? I assume that you merely occupy this body sometimes. Am I correct?"

"You are correct. I am Isla, and I come from a place far from here. I have come to care for this world, for it needs helping. Isildur's bane has been found, and seeing to it's destruction is our task."

"Our task?" Treebeard asked.

"Our task. In our true body, there are about 2000 individual beings of higher functioning."

"Sharing one body?"

"It is the way of our kind."

"Ah, I see." Treebeard said. "And this dwarf has something to do with it?"

"He does. He possesses a power that is essential in bringing an end to this...Situation. Only he and the three other voices can destroy the ring."

"I see." The Ent said.

"His name is Kili. I would ask you to take care of him, and then send him on his way in better health. Would you please do that for me, kind shepherd of the trees?"

"I will do this for you." Treebeard said. "He is badly wounded. I will free him from his bonds and use the spring water at my home to try and cure him."

"You have my thanks." The voice said. Then it was gone and Kili fell back into unconsciousness.

"Well, I have to heal you, don't I, little dwarf." Treebeard said as he began to lumber into the forest.

He came at last to his home at the base of the mountain where the most beautiful trees grew and the moss was the softest. He lay Kili down upon the soft moss and used his strong branchlike fingers to break the chains around Kili's wrists. Then he turned Kili over and used the pure spring water to cleanse Kili's wounds. He then tended to Kili's wrist again, and used the water to bathe Kili as much as he could. Then he let the dwarf sleep. He would wake soon enough, and he would be okay. Then Treebeard would lead him to the edge of the forest. Hopefully he would meet men there who would care for him.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Fili and Thorin had set out for the forest in the South, trying to follow the trail of the orc who had taken Kili, but it was proving to be quite difficult. That night, as they rested, they heard something in the bushes. The rose and drew weapons, but the thing that came out of the forest was not what they expected. It was the elf woman who had been with Fili and Kili before. Tauriel if Thorin remembered correctly. Thy put away their weapons as the elf approached. "What are you doing here, elf?" Thorin asked.

"Well it's good to see you as well, King Under the Mountain." She said somewhat snidely. "I have come to offer my tracking assistance."

"Shouldn't you be caring for your prince and king?" Fili asked sincerely.

"Ah they are doing well enough. Your other uncle and Lord Elrond is seeing that they make it back over the mountains alright. The voices have made it clear that the boy and the hobbit must be joined with your brother and my prince, for only together can they destroy the ring."

"Damn, this is such a great mess." Fili said."

"It is." Tauriel agreed. "Getting the four of them into Mordor now that it is reoccupied is going to be no easy task. The wizard Gandalf revealed that the Necromancer dwelling in Dol Goldur was Sauron and he has returned to Mordor in the guise of an eye." He is not at his full strength, but..."

"If he gets the ring..." Fili said.

"If he takes any of the voices, we would have no choice but to trade the ring for the taken, and then what?" She said. A repeat of what happened so many years ago?"

"That means we really have to find Kili." Thorin said. "If they should deliver him to Sauron, it will all be over."

"It will."

"This is damn complicated." The king grumbled.

Thorin went to bed early that night, but Fili stayed up to talk to the elf. "I'm glad you're here." He said. "Thorin may not trust you, but..."

"I appreciate it," she said in return. "But I can certainly understand. We took his family, his heirs. He thought you dead. His anger is understandable."

"Still, you will be able to read the signs better than we would."

"I suppose. You know, Fili, I'm really glad we...Came to an understanding."

"Yeah. Me too. But we have to find Kili. It's the only thing I can think about." He said. This was not completely true. It had been quite a while since he had spent any time thinking with his not upstairs brain. Then again, it wasn't right...It just wasn't right.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Hello ladies and gents! I know it's been a long time, but the health issues are unending! That and a whole bunch of other crap. Not important though. Thanks, as always, for reading, faving and commenting. Very much appreciate it. Hope to do more with this soon. Also thinking of doing some Supernatural stuff and doing a mega cross-over with some other stuff, but we'll see how it goes. Anyway, thanks! Cheers all! STS


	13. Chapter 13

The Curse of Silence Chapter 13

Kili opened his eyes. He found himself in a nice, green place lying upon soft mosses. All of his wounds seemed to be much improved, especially the wrist. But he wondered how he had come to be here. The last thing he remembered was being attacked by an orc once more. The orcs would not offer him comfort, nor would they free him from his bonds. He got to his feet and looked around. It was a nice sort of place, with great leafy trees and lichen everywhere. The mosses were so soft that his feet sank into them as he walked. For a moment he wandered, just looking around him, wondering.

Suddenly he heard a loud voice from behind him. "Hoom! You seem to be much recovered, master dwarf!"

Kili swung around to see a massive creature that looked very much like a tree coming toward him. At first he was afraid, and retreated. "Who are you?!" He cried. "What are you?!"

"It is alright, young master dwarf. You are safe. I am an ent, you may call me Treebeard. The friend who occupies your body explained everything to me."

"Very good." Kili said. "Then you know I must travel back the way I came and find my family."

"She said you must not do that." The great tree said as it approached the dwarf. The ent handed him a basin of water. "Drink from this. You will feel better." As Kili drank, the ent explained. "The voice said that you much carry on toward the South and meet with those that you are meant to find. If you go back, you will put everyone in danger, your family included."

"Then what I I to do?" Kili asked as he continued to drink. He did feel remarkably better. "They will be looking for me.

"You must continue to make your way toward the South and East toward Rohan. There hopefully, the men will care for you until friends arrive. You must do this Kili. Your family will find you again. Trust me, young dwarf."

"If the voice has asked me to do this, then I suppose I must. You would not be saying this unless you knew. You have no reason to lie to me."

"Very good, master dwarf." Treebeard said. "I will help you on your way."

Treebeard did just that. He tended to Kili one last time, and gave him some of the ent-draught to take with him. He knew this would not be enough, so he gave Kili some edible fungi to take as well. Treebeard did not like killing plant, but thought it necessary. Then he escorted Kili to the Eastern end of the forest, and at the edge of the forest, the great ent stopped. "I can go no further, Kili. The best of luck to you, Kili."

"You have my thanks, kind ent. If I can ever repay you some day, I will come back." The Kili waved goodbye and left the forest. As he began to walk, he felt as though something were different. He felt as if he might be taller! But that was silly. He was at last free and on his way again. However, he thought that if he did meet men, it might be best to pretend to be silent again, at least as he gauged them for a time. He wished that he could go and find Fili, but the voice had told him to go this way, and he felt it best to do so.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Fili and Thorin found themselves camping in the forest again. They were on the brink of the forest known as Fangorn, and Thorin did not wish to go in, so they would keep to the outskirts. That would take some time, and pissed off Tauriel to no end, but still, Thorin was determined to avoid the forest, and Fili knew better than to argue at this point. So they camped that night and sat around the fire in silence for some time.

Finally, Fili said. "So you and this prince?" Have you ever...?"

"What?!" Tauriel said. "Never! His father would never allow it! We are like siblings more than anything. I have always tried to take care of him."

"But you could if you wanted to..."

"Fili!" Thorin said.

"What? What Thranduil doesn't know can't hurt him."

"Believe me," the elf said. "He would know."

"I see," said Fili. "So have you ever...?"

"Fili..." Thorin said.

Tauriel just lifted a disdained eyebrow. "You are curious, aren't you? It has been a very long time..."

"Yeah, for me too." Fili said.

"Fili, you've?..."Thorin said with widening eyes.

"What, are you surprised?" Fili asked. "I'm eighty-two years old, Thorin! So I did one of the maids."

"Fili! I am astonished that you would do that!"

"Not half as astonished as mom and Kili when they walked in on it."

Thorin made an odd expression of exasperation and put his hand to his face. "Fili..."

"She was the sweetest thing. I think she's still there. So if you ever want to get your end off. I can't for the life of me remember her name though."

"There will be no more of this, Fili. Until we find a suitable match for you." Thorin said.

"A suitable match?" Fili said. "What could be more romantic?"

"You are an Heir of Durin, Fili! My heir! You will act as you must." Thorin said.

"Well tell me then, uncle, have you ever?"

"I loved once, a long while ago. More deeply than most, but that is what all young lovers think." He said. He looked then into the fire, his eyes distant. "She was beautiful, and we wanted so much to marry. Grandfather would not let me. He sent her away and I never saw her again. But we made a promise. We would be bound forever in love. Forever...So no I have not, Fili. Not with anyone but her."

"I am sorry, Thorin." Fili said. "I did not know."

"I am sorry for your pain." Tauriel said.

For a while, Thorin just stared into the fire. He made a decision, then and there. If he survived this, he would let his nephews marry anyone they wanted. He would abdicate his throne and journey...To find her.

There was no warning at all. Not even the rustling of branches. Fili was suddenly grabbed from behind and lifted by the neck by a giant orc. The arm was tight around his neck, so struggling would have been inadvisable. He could not speak either. Both Thorin and the elf rose. She went to lift her bow, but the orc spoke to her in broken Westron. "Do you think, elf that could shoot the bow before I break dwarf's neck?"

She knew it was improbable. Thorin then spoke to the orc, who seemed eerily familiar. "Who are you, what is it that you want?"

The orc looked at him. "If is not Thorin, son of Thrain, King under de moontain." Fili kicked his feet a bit, and the grip around his neck grew tighter. He was on the verge of not being able to breath. "I am Bolg, son of Azog, de Defiler. You and da filth Dain of Iron Hills killed and mootilated my Fader. Now you pay!"

"The orc squeezed a little tighter. Fili couldn't stand it anymore. He passed out. The orc loosened his grip and Fili resumed breathing, but stayed in his unconscious state. "Bring me Dain. I will cut hees head from his filthy shoulders and mark him as we do with dwarf sometimes when we return head. I keep this one until you bring me whoat I want. I will see you in Moria, king under de Moontain."

With that, the orc, was gone, and Fili was gone with him. Thorin was stunned. "we have to go after him!" Tauriel said.

"No." Thorin said.

"What do you mean, no?" She asked.

"The orc wants me and Dain. If he catches you, he will kill you immediately." He shook his head. "I will not be responsible for your death."

"How gallant of you." She said sardonically.

"You will continue on after Kili." He said, ignoring her comment. "I will get Fili. Go now." He said.

She had no qualms about going into the forest. She disappeared into the darkness. Thorin took a long breath and then plunged into the wood himself. He knew the way to Moria. Every dwarf did...

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Hello ladies and gents. Finally trying to update stuff, but it is slow going. With an aging mother and multiple health issues of my own, and working on an original story, it is difficult to keep up with hobbies, but I will try and do the best I can. Thank you for your patience. Thank you for following and faving and commenting. I very much appreciate it. Until next time I say goodbye.


	14. Chapter 14

The Curse of Silence Chapter 14

Fili awoke to find himself sitting upon the back of a warg, his hands tied as he was crushed to the belly of an orc as they rode fast. He began to squirm, because, in all truth, he felt more than a little sick. Suddenly, he was thrown from the back of the warg and landed heavily on the ground. The orc had thrown him to the ground, and, as he tried to sit upright, Fili couldn't help but vomit. The orcs upon their wargs circled him now. There were at least six of them. The largest and ugliest one glared at him and then laughed as the dwarf vomited again. Fili spit in his direction.

The orc got off his warg and came over the the where the dwarf sat. Fili wasn't sure what was about to happen, but he knew that he could not fight back in the state he was in, so he sat and glared at the orc. As the creature approached, he glowered down at the defenseless dwarf and smiled. He reached down and grabbed a fist full of Fili's hair and forced him to look up at him. "Do yoo know why I woant Dain? When he woos yoong, he felt his kingdom woos not great enoogh. He woonted more. So he convinced Hees cousin Thorin, son of Thrain, to come and try to retake Moria. My sire, Azog, was Mootilated by Thorin and his heed was smashed by Dain Ironfoot. We drove your filthy people ooff, but my sire woos lost. That is why I seek revenge."

"Why should I care?" Fili said defiantly.

Bolg threw the dwarf down and straddled him. He drew his knife and held it against Fili's face, pressing it into the skin. A few drops of blood dripped from a cut. "Yoo shood care becoose your life is in my hands, little dwarf. If I wanted to kill yoo, I could."

Fili struggled, trying to get away. "I will make yoo suffer."

The orc pulled his knife away from the dwarf's face. He took a golden braid in his hand and pulled savagely at it. Fili cried out as his head was wrenched to the side. The orc then sliced the braid from his head and tossed it away. Many of the beads that were in that braid were given to Fili from Kili. He spit in the orc's face. The beating he got after that, was reasonabley bad, but Bolg had to keep the dwarf alive...For now. Soon the orcs were riding off into the night again with a semi-conscious dwarf among them.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Kili had been wandering for some time in the lands of Rohan. Thus far, he had met no one. That changed soon enough when he came across a band of men attacking a band of orcs. He did not want to be seen, so he hid behind some rocks and watched from afar. Hopefully he had not been seen. However, he was not so lucky. An orc jumped into his hiding place. He had no way to defend himself as he hadn't been armed since before he had gone to "stay" with Thranduil. Luckily, before the orc could make a move, an arrow shot him in the back. On the other side of the bow was a tall blond man who was now staring him down.

"A dwarf? In Rohan? Who are you and why are you here?" The man asked as he raised his bow and aimed it at Kili.

Kili opened his mouth to speak only to find he had no voice to speak with. He tried as hard as he could, but there was nothing.

"You will not speak to me dwarf? Then perhaps you are a spy. We do not tolerate spies in The Mark!"

Kili closed his eyes as the man made ready to fire...

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Thank you all for following, faving, reviewing! I will be back soon! Until then, Merry Christmas! STS


	15. Chapter 15

The Curse of Silence Chapter 15

"Stay your bow." A voice came from behind the man making ready to shoot Kili. The dwarf chanced a peek. Behind the archer was a great general in the armor of the Rohhirim upon a great horse. The archer lowered his bow as the general rode forward. "Who is this dwarf and why is he here?"

"I have asked him sir. He attempted to speak and then did not. I have reason to suspect that he might be a spy."

"A spy?" The general said. "Neither Mordor nor Isengard have used dwarves as spies." He rode up to Kili. "Who are you, dwarf and why are you here?"

Kili knew they would not know his signs, nor would they have something to write on. He was a bit stuck on what to do. So he began to pantomime as well as he could. He bowed as if to say sorry and then held his hand to his throat and mouth and shook his head to indicate that he could not speak. The man did not seem amused. Nor did he really show any emotion at all. Then he said, "can you write, master dwarf?"

Kili nodded his head enthusiastically. He could write if the man had something to write on. He gave an inquiring look. "I am sorry." The man said. "We do not have anything to write on with us. We will take you with us back to Edoras. There you can tell your story. Until then, we must treat you as an enemy of sorts, or at least with mistrust. It seems that one cannot trust anyone these days. Not even wizards." He turned to the archer, who had mounted his horse. "Is there a horse available?"

"Yes sir, we have one available."

"Tie his hands and put him upon it. Lead him as best you can."

"Of course my lord."

The man got off his horse again and came toward Kili. Kili thought it best not to resist. He hoped that these men were friendly, and that once he proved himself, they would set him free. The man tied his hands and then helped him onto a horse. Then, the men and the dwarf headed toward Edoras.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Tauriel made her way through the woods. She knew this wood, and could feel it's spirit. Fangorn they called it. Many thought it was a dark and evil place, but she and the other elves knew better. She had to focus on finding Kili, but she had to admit that she was a bit shaken by the kidnapping of Fili. She liked Fili, after a fashion. He was the only one to ever really get to her, and she respected that, to a degree. Then again, he was just a ridiculous dwarf. A ridiculous, ridiculous dwarf...

She came to a lovely clearing, where there was a beautiful stream coming down off the mountain, and emerald green lichen dripped down from the sturdy branches of elderly trees. She liked this place. It felt like home somehow. Suddenly, she heard a voice from behind her. "Hoom, hoom! What have we here? A fair elf wandering the weary forest of Fangorn?!"

She spun around and saw what appeared to be a great tree, walking and moving around, slowly, but that is the way she imagined trees should walk if trees could walk. An ent, she thought finally as she realized the truth. "Yes of course, master ent." She bowed to him. "I am sorry to intrude upon your home, but I am tracking someone, and the trail led to your clearing."

"Did it now?" The ent asked. "And would you be tracking a young dwarf by the name of Kili?"

"Yes! Yes! Have you seen him?!"

"Indeed I have."

"Was he alright, master ent?"

"He was here and he was healed, and I sent him on the way toward Edoras, as the voice insisted. And you may call me Treebeard if you wish." The old ent said.

"Ah yes, of course!" She said. "Thank you for that information, Treebeard. It is good to know that the shepherds of the forest still wander this place. I must go, for I must find Kili, but there is something you must know. Near Isengard, your neighbor Saruman is destroying the forest. I am sorry to relate this news, but I thought it best that you know."

The ent stared at her for a moment, as if not sure if this could be true. "You have seen this?"

"I have seen this, I am sorry."

"Many of those trees were my friends. How could a wizard do such a thing. He is no wizard, who would so wantonly destroy nature!"

"I am sorry. Will you go after him?" Tauriel asked?

"I have no choice. I must go and see for myself. If it is true, the ents will awaken. Goodbye, dear elf, young one of the tree people. May you find what you are seeking." With that, Treebeard wandered off to the South and West into the forest.

Tauriel went off in the direction of Edoras. She had to fins Kili. For Fili.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Thranduil and his elves were part of the escort of the three other voices. The elf was worried, for all three of them had gone silent again, and he was unsure what this may mean, and the voices hadn't said anything. He could tell that Legolas, his son, was beyond worry. The three of them had gained their voices only a short time ago. To lose them again in such a manner was heartbreaking for all of them.

With Thranduil was Frerin, brother to Thorin, and the dwarf was worried, for all of his family seemed to be very far away from him at the moment, and he did not know what was happening to them. He had no interest in Thranduil and his problems, but the three remaining possessors of the voices losing them made him uneasy. Still, Thorin had asked him to do this, and he saw it as his duty to do so.

The elf came over to Frerin as they camped that night. The dwarf sat upon a large stone, staring into the nearby fire. To be interrupted by the elf was just annoying. "What do you want, elf?"

"I wish to talk." Thranduil said flatly.

"You wish to speak with me?"

"Well seeing as you're the only interesting person left to converse with, yes, I wish to speak with you."

"And?"

"I am merely worried. I don't understand anything anymore, it would seem."

"It may seem so, however, there is a reason for everything. There is a reason for what is happening now. It does you no good to worry yourself too much."

The elf chuckled. "I suppose so. I was wondering, Thorin is your brother, however, he calls his nephew his heir. Are you not next in line?"

"I would be." Frerin said. "But I cannot, for my grandfather has said that I can never take the throne. I had a relationship that he did not approve of, and he said that I could never ascend because I was not worthy."

"That is harsh for one who merely took a lover. You did love this person?"

"Dwalin is special to me, yes. He shall always be."

"I see." Thranduil said. "It has been a very long time since I have had a love. After my wife was killed, I could not take on another. I am glad that you are willing to fight for the one you love."

"Thank you." Frerin said with a smile. "However, I wished that Thorin had the same fortitude."

"Your brother is a good leader." Thranduil said. "He just has to find his true wisdom."

"I see." Frerin said.

Then Thranduil heard something he had so desperately wished to hear again. The voice of Legolas. As he hugged his son who now talked gleefully about his voice being returned to him, Thranduil wondered what had changed.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Hello and thank you for reading, favoriting and following! Thank you to Celebrisilweth, Mili, HelloSmiles and Whilewewereyetsinners for commenting. I appreciate it greatly! Hopefully, soon my first "book" will be published via Amazon. It's non-fiction, but doing the research was fun as it involved film. Anyway, I will be updating this and other stories soon, so stay tunes, haha. Cheers! And Happy New Year, haha. STS


	16. Chapter 16

The Curse of Silence Chapter 16

When they reached Edoras, Kili was led into the palace by the men and he was given paper so that he could communicate with them. Kili just hoped that his writing was still good enough, as he would have usually use sign or spoken, and when he wrote it was almost always to other dwarves, so the occasional rune was not uncommon to come up in his writing. But still, he knew he must communicate with these men. The man who had saved him in the cavern was in fact their king. Kili knew he had to satisfy this man in order to live. The king sat upon his throne in the hall, and Kili was given a small desk to sit at with his paper. The man began his questions.

"So the time has come to answer some questions, master dwarf. I am Fengel. King of Rohan, but you are a stranger. It is quite uncommon for dwarves to wander far from their mountain realm though. So who are you?"

Kili began to write. _I must apologize, King Fengel. I am Kili, son of Dis, Princess of Erebor. My Uncle is Thorin, son of Thrian, King Under the Mountain. Many strange adventures have led me here, but they all began when I was kidnapped by Thranduil, The elven King of Mirkwood. My brother Fili and I were both kidnapped by the elf, but that was only the beginning of my journey._ A man standing over Kili's shoulder read the writing to the king.

"So you are Kili, son of Dis. Have heard of your Uncle, Thorin, son of Thrain. Still, I must say that it is quite odd for one of your standing to be out wandering in the wilds alone. A kidnapping, by elves. The story is obviously much longer than you have suggested thus far. The rest of it, please?"

Kili nodded and went back to writing. When he was done, he had told no lies, but he could say that there were some omissions, for he did not know if it was wise for him to talk about strange voices, magic rings, evil wizards or dark lords. So he left those bits out. After he had handed the rest of the writing over, the king looked it over and seemed to be satisfied. Even sympathetic.

"I am sorry that you have had to suffer so, Kili son of Dis. Hopefully you can rest and be safe while we decide on the best way to get you home."

Kili nodded. He quickly wrote down, _You are generous, my lord king. Thank you for your hospitality._

"Think nothing of it, my young friend." The king said. "A servant will show you to a room. Please try and rest."

Kili rose from his chair and bowed to the king. He then followed a servant woman into the palace halls, and she led him to a small room, sparely furnished, but comfortable. There he was given water in which to bathe, and fresh clothes. What he appreciated most though was the bed, which he crawled upon and almost immediately fell asleep in.

He was awoken some time later by the door to his room swinging open and someone coming over to the bed and shaking him. The hands were slim and smooth, but handled him very roughly. He didn't need to look to see who it was. It was the elf. Tauriel... He looked at her to speak and then remembered that he couldn't. When she saw he could not speak, she gave him an odd look.

"Not gonna talk to me, eh?"

He raised his eyebrow at her, giving his best weary glare at the same time. The soldier who stood back at the door said, "From what we understood, he could not."

"Kili? You can't speak? What happened? Did the orcs do something to you? Did these men?!" She asked. "I have explained everything to the king. If they have hurt you..."

Kili shook his head. He then looked around, as if to see of anyone was with her.

"It is just me right now, Kili, but your uncle and brother will catch up with us soon." She said. She thought it best not to mention Fili's capture. "We're to wait here for Thranduil."

Kili knew there was something she was not telling him. He so wanted to demand that she tell him, but he could not. So he sat up on the bed and indicated that she should take the nearby chair. The guard, seeing that there was really no issue, took his leave. So for a while, He sat with her and he listened, very much as he had in times passed. And he waited.

Then she began to talk about her king and her prince again. Kili could tell that she liked her prince. Maybe more than she had suggested before. So he encouraged her to talk. And then he felt it, the little power in him that said he could speak once more. "So who do you love more, your prince, or my brother?"

Tuariel stared at him for a moment in disbelief. Then her eyes narrowed. "The joy of talking to dwarves..." She said.

"You're not telling me something. Where are Thorin and Fili? And I want the truth."

"They're fine. They'll catch up."

"You're lying!" Kili said sharply. "The truth."

"Fili was captured by Moria orcs and Thorin has gone after him."

Kili's eyes widened. "I have to go to them."

"No, you are staying right here!" She said.

Kili jumped from his bed and made a run for the door. Tauriel called out for help. She had to tackle Kili and hold him for a while. When the men came, they didn't know what to do. "A little help would be nice!" she said. They grabbed Kili out of her arms and held him tightly. "Lock him up if you have to, but he is not to leave this palace unless it is with the company of Thranduil and Frerin."

"No!" Kili cried. "I have to go. I have to go to my brother. You cannot do this!" But they took Kili away and locked him in a more secure room. For hours, he pounded on the door. He yelled and cried, but it was no use. He was a prisoner again and it was all the fault of the voice. But he had to find some way to save Fili. He had to...


End file.
